U
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: U berarti HyUkJae. U berarti eUnhyuk. U berarti kamU. Dan Untuk selamanya, aku akan mencintaimU. / HaeHyuk / HanChul / YeWook / disarankan untuk membaca Paparazzi Side Story: Donghae X Eunhyuk / GS
1. Chapter 1

"_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_…"

Leeteuk memandangi Donghae yang masih berlatih gerakkan untuk pengambilan video klip terbaru mereka lusa. _Namja_ yang kerap kali dipanggil Ikan oleh _member_ lain tidak menghentikan gerakkannya, meski sang _leader_ sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. _Member_ lain sudah kembali ke _dorm_ karena kebetulan Ryeowook, kekasih Yesung, datang untuk memasak.

Bosan kata-katanya terus diabaikan, Leeteuk membereskan bawaannya. "Donghae, aku mau kembali saja ke _dorm_. Nanti kalau kau sudah selesai, jangan lupa matikan lampunya," pesan Leeteuk lalu keluar dari sana, menyisahkan Donghae sendirian.

Donghae hanya menggumam singkat dengan napas putus-putus. Ia memandangi dirinya di cermin. Penuh keringat. Bahkan kaos abu-abunya terlihat basah sekali, seperti habis disiram. Dia membuka bajunya, dan menyeka keringat dengan kaosnya itu.

Kembali ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dirinya sudah banyak berubah dari delapan tahun lalu. Semasa SMA, rambutnya tidak dicat seperti sekarang. Bentuk badannya pun tidak berotot, hanya samar-samar saja. Dan saat ini semuanya berubah seperti yang ia lihat di cermin.

Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk merubah bentuk tubuhnya. Lama, sangat lama. Selama itu jugalah hidupnya terasa datar, sekalipun ia sering membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura menjadi sosok laki-laki ceria dan kadang telihat lebih kekanakan dari Kyuhyun, yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun.

Ia melirik cincin yang melingkari jarin manisnya selama delapan tahun ini, lalu menghembuskan napas. Memikirkannya pun rasanya percuma. Adanya rasa sesak yang membeludak di dada. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin terasa sakit. Donghae langsung memakai jaketnya, sementara kedua tangannya memegang kaos dan botol air minumnya. Ia lalu mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar.

Satu hal yang belum berubah sampai hari ini, dia masih tidak bisa melakukan gerakan _wave_.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan seorang _namja_ ke tempat rehabilitasi Eunhyuk. Hal itu sedikit banyak beberikan banyak perubahan bagi gadis berusia dua puluh enam tahun ini. Dia tidak lagi hanya duduk saja sambil memandangi layar televisi di kamar. Hari-harinya lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan memeluk boneka dan duduk di luar kamarnya sambil memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Bila tidak dipaksa oleh para suster yang ada, _yeoja_ itu bisa saja terus berada di luar selama dua bulan ini.

Dia lebih banyak tersenyum, apalagi setelah mendengar rekaman suara dari bonekanya. Entah bagaimana, setelah mendengarkannya, gadis itu bisa tersenyum sesaat, lalu tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Tak jarang juga _yeoja_ itu kedapatan sedang menangis sambil terus-terusan mendengarkan lantunan suara merdu seorang _namja_.

_Namja_-Tanpa-Nama, itu yang dikatakan para perawat. Mereka mulai sering membicarakannya sejak melihat perubahan pada diri Lee HyukJae. Seorang perawat yang waktu itu bertemu langsung dengan _Namja_-Tanpa-Nama itu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa _namja_ tersebut adalah Lee Donghae.

Tapi, siapa yang akan percaya bahwa seorang Lee Donghae akan menemui gadis yang bisa dikatakan gila?

"Kau pasti berhalusinasi," kata Ga-In pada temannya yang sedang sibuk meyakinkan suster-suster lain kalau yang dilihatnya waktu itu adalah Lee Donghae. "Dia artis papan atas! Pasti bergaulnya juga dengan artis. Mana mungkin mau bergaul dengan perempuan macam HyukJae sampai-sampai memberikannya boneka." Ga-In mengibaskan tangannya.

Jea merengut. "Serius! Aku benar-benar meliat wajahnya! Berani sumpah, wajahnya sangat tampan. Dan dia itu Lee Donghae!" Jea bersidekap. "Lagipula, bisa saja, kan, sebelum terkenal, Donghae ternyata kenal dengan gadis itu. Mana kita tahu."

Perawat-perawat lain masih tampak tidak percaya dan malah mengabaikan ucapan Jea. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan membicarakan topik lain. Jea menatap penuh harap pada Bom, temannya, akan percaya dengan perkataannya. Namun sayang, sama dengan yang lainnya, Bom tidak percaya.

Jea menghela napas. Dia berjalan menuju kamar rawat HyukJae yang berdekatan dengan taman. Sama seperti pagi tadi, dia menemukan gadis itu duduk di kursi depan kamarnya sambil memegangi boneka itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping HyukJae.

"Kau merindukan Donghae itu, ya?" tanya Jea sambil memandangi HyukJae yang balas memandangnya. Ada kilatan rasa sakit dan rindu yang mendalam di mata HyukJae. Jea tahu rasanya, karena dia juga mengalaminya saat _Appa_-nya pergi meninggalkan dia dan _Eomma_-nya. "Akan kuusahakan supaya kau bertemu dengannya."

**To Be Continue…**

**665 words**

Singkat? Iya. Saya tahu, kok. Kenapa bisa begitu? Yang ini saya nggak tahu.

Ea! Fic U telah muncul ke permukaan. Saya menepati janji saya, kan? Yang jelas, kalau mau baca fic ini, wajib baca **Paparazzi Side Sory: Donghae X Eunhyuk **(Dan kalau bisa, semua jalan cerita fic Paparazzi #promositerselubung #plak). Kalau nggak, nggak bakal nyambung sama jalan ceritanya.

Ne, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, maupun Paparazzi.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Tuesday, July 10, 2012

07.30 P.M.

Published at:

Tuesday, July 10, 2012

08.05 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sexy, free, and single… I'm ready too, bingo!_"

"_CUT_!" teriak sang sutradara sambil berdiri. Para personil Super Junior yang tadi sedang berdiri dengan pose mereka masing-masing, menghembus napas lega. Sesi syuting video klip terbaru mereka sudah selesai hari ini. Semua kru bertepuk tangan karena pekerjaan mereka selesai hari ini.

Shindong dengan handycam kebanggaannya, merekam aksi gila Leeteuk, Shindong, Hangeng, dan Donghae yang saling menari tidak jelas. Siwon geleng-geleng di samping manager mereka, begitu pula dengan Il Woo.

"Mereka itu seperti tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga," kata Il Woo. "Kau tidak ikut seperti mereka?" tanya Il Woo jahil.

Siwon tertawa. "Tidak. Pamorku bisa turun kalau ada yang melihatku begitu."

"Aku permisi sebentar," kata Il Woo saat mendapat telefon dari nomor tak dikenal. Dia berjalan menuju keluar studio, barulah mengangkat telefon. "_Yeoboseyo_? Il Woo _imnida_."

"Um…" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar kebingungan. _Apa ini ELF lagi_? Pikir Il Woo. Tidak jarang, ELF menelefon ke ponselnya hanya untuk menanyakan tentang salah satu dari delapan _namja_ itu. Kebanyakan bertanya tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "Apa saya bisa bicara dengan Lee Donghae?"

"Ini siapa?" tanya Il Woo semakin bingung.

"Saya Jae, dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul. Ada hal penting ingin saya bicarakan," kata Jae memperkenalkan diri. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, dan Il Woo tidak menjawab, Jae melanjutkan. "Bisakah saya bicara dengan Donghae?"

"Sebentar," jawab Il Woo tanpa bertanya macam-macam karena sepertinya hal yang ingin dibicarakan _yeoja_ itu sangat _private_. Dia berjalan menuju Donghae yang masih dengan aksi gilanya. "Donghae, ada telefon untukmu."

Donghae menghentikan aksi gilanya. "Dari siapa? Apakah ELF, atau Fishy?" tanyanya sambil menerima ponsel Il Woo. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Ah, apa ini Lee Donghae? Saya Jae dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul." Mendengar nama rumah sakit yang disebutkan _yeoja_ itu, wajah Donghae menegang, membuat tanda tanya dalam benak Il Woo semakin banyak. Donghae hanya mampu terpaku di tempatnya. "Lee Donghae-_ssi_?"

Namja itu tersadar. "Iya? Ada apa?"

"Ini mengenai Lee HyukJae."

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dan mendapati Donghae telah rapi dengan jaket dan topinya sambil memakan roti. Si _Evil Magnae_ melihat pada jam. Masih jam setelah tujuh pagi. Pikirkannya melayang ke hal yang tidak-tidak. "Aa… aku tahu! Kau pasti mau kencan, kan? Sudah katakan saja!"

Donghae menelan sisa roti yang ada di mulutnya. "Siapa yang mau kencan? Aku ada urusan." _Namja_ itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari, tempat semua sepatu _member_ Super Junior yang sangat banyak ditaruh. Dia hanya mengambil sepasang sepatu kets dan memakainya.

"Kencan itu termasuk dalam hal 'urusan', _Hyung_," kata Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Donghae. "Jangan lupa, jam sembilan kita tampil. Lalu jam sepuluh nanti kita ada latihan vokal. Kau tidak mau dimarahi Park _Seosangnim_, kan?" katanya sambil bersidekap meningat guru vokal mereka ketika marah. Seakan ada asap yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa. Paling pulangnya sekitar jam delapan," kata Donghae sebelum keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Dia menyetop taksi yang melintas di depan halte. "Ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul," kata Donghae tanpa basa-basi. Sang supir hanya mengangguk patuh sambil sesekali milik _namja_ yang sedang melempar pandang ke luar jendela melalui kaca spion.

_Namja_ itu tentu saja tidak mau membangunkan Yunho seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dia juga masih memiliki sisi manusiawi karena Yunho baru pulang dari bandara jam satu dini hari tadi. Bisa-bisa anggota DBSK itu bisa ngamuk padanya.

Donghae turun begitu taksi berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit yang sering dikunjunginya. Selain rumah sakit ini, jangan berharap ia akan memasuki rumah sakit lain kalau bukannya benar-benar _urgent_. Dia benci rumah sakit dan baunya yang aneh.

"Permisi, bisa saya bertemu dengan Jea?" tanya Donghae pada suster yang menjaga di bagian administrasi. Dia menurunkan topinya saat sang suster berusaha melihat wajahnya. Walaupun di rumah sakit, dia juga harus tetap menjaga keselamatan dirinya, bukan?

"Siapa nama Anda?" tanyanya.

Awanya, Donghae akan menyebutkan "Donghae" sebagai jawabannya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. "Lee," hanya nama marganya yang ia sebutkan.

Sang suster tidak banyak bertanya lagi. "Tunggu sebentar." Suster itu pergi, lalu kembali dengan seorang suster lain yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Ini Jea, orang yang ingin menemuimu."

Suster itu meninggalkan Jea dan Donghae berduaan di luar ruang administrasi. Jea, gadis yang dicari Donghae, diam sambil menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Dia tidak menyangka, dia yang notabenenya seorang Fishy, akan menemui idolanya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Kau yang menelefonku?" tanya Donghae.

Mungkin kalau bukannya di rumah sakit, dia akan teriak histeris seperti orang gila. Demi profesionalitas, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seperti ditarik kuda. "I-iya. Kau yang waktu itu menemui Lee HyukJae, kan?" Sebuah anggukkan sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban bagi Jea. "Aku sudah merekomendasikan pada dokter yang menangani Nona HyukJae supaya latihan berinteraksi dengan _namja_."

"Sebentar!" sela Donghae sebelum gadis dihadapannya ini berceloteh lebih jauh. "Apa maksdunya latihan 'berinteraksi dengan _namja'_?" Dia membentuk tanda kutip dengan jarinya.

"Nona HyukJae… semenjak kejadiaan naas itu, dia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan _namja_. Dia akan ketakutan setengah mati." Jea mengingat-ingat. "Tapi waktu kau datang menemuinya, dia terlihat ingin menemuimu, bukannya menjauhimu, padahal kau _namja_. Dan itu yang membuatku merekomendasikannya pada dokter. Dan dia menyetujuinya."

Donghae mendengus menahan tawa. Rasanya mendengar kata "rekomendasi" dari mulut gadis itu terasa aneh. Rekomendasi. Seperti barang saja.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi_?" panggil Jea membuat _namja_ itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"_Ne_?" tanya Donghae.

"Kita bisa ke ruangan Nona HyukJae. Kebetulan, Dokter Kim sedang melakukan _check up_ rutin pada nona. Silahkan," ajak Jea. Donghae hanya mengikuti gadis di depannya melangkah menuju bagian belakang rumah sakit yang berhadapan dengan taman.

Mereka tidak langsung masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk, tapi melihatnya dulu dari jendela. Eunhyuk tengah menjalani tes tekanan darah oleh seorang dokter perempuan paruh baya. Eunhyuk menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. Senyum yang membuat Donghae tidak pernah bosan untuk memandanginya.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menatap jendela, tempat Donghae mengintipnya. Dia bergeming di tempat. Tidak ada amukan marah, teriak ketakutan, atau pegangan erat pada benda lain. Gadis itu hanya diam, memandang mata Donghae dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Donghae sudah akan meninggalkan tempat itu, kalau saja Jea tidak menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam, memperhatikan reaksi Eunhyuk. _Mungkin ini bagian dari terapi itu,_ pikir Donghae.

Sang dokter juga melihat reaksi yang ditampilkan HyukJae. Berbeda dengan _namja_ lain yang ia jadikan sebagai bahan percobaan, ketika Donghae datang, reaksinya sama sekali berbeda. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik dokter yang tak lagi muda itu.

"Nona HyukJae…" panggilnya pada gadis berambut hitam panjang ini. "Kau mengenalinya?"

"Donghae…" jawab HyukJae lirih. Benar-benar lirih sampai sang dokter memintanya untuk mengulangi perkataannya. "Donghae…"

"Kau mau menemuinya?" tanya sang dokter lagi. Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu diam dengan tangan memegangi bonekanya.

Berpikir tidak akan ada perkembangan bila hanya begini saja, Sang Dokter berjalan keluar menemui Donghae. "Kau yang bernama Lee Donghae?"

Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Donghae, apa dokter ini tidak pernah mengikuti berita infotainment sampai tidak mengenalinya. "Iya," jawabnya menepis pikiran yang masih saja sempat melintas dalam benaknya ketika keadaan sekarang bisa dikatakan… rumit.

"Apa Jea telah menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" Donghae mengangguk. "Sepertinya hari ini sudah ada perkembangan. Coba kau masuk. Bila dia bergerak menjauh, teriak, atau berpegangan erat pada sesuatu, segeralah keluar," perintah sang dokter.

Donghae mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang tertutup dan menarik kenop pintunya hingga terbuka. Masih tidak ada reaksi dari Eunhyuk gadis itu hanya memandangi Donghae. Namun, ketika Donghae berjalan dua langkah mendekati Eunhyuk, gadis itu bergerak mundur di ranjangnya mendekati sebuah bell yang dipasang untuk memanggil suster. _Namja_ itu segera keluar seperti yang diperintahkan dokter tadi.

_Mungkin memang baru bisa sebatas ini,_ batin sang dokter. "Terapinya cukup berhasil. Tapi saat ini kita tidak bisa terus-terusan memaksakan Nona HyukJae untuk bertemu _namja_. Jadi… kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk datang beberapa menit ke sini supaya Nona HyukJae menjalankan terapi."

"Aku akan mengusahakan untuk datang ke sini setiap hari," janji Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Il Woo menghela napas lega melihat kedatangan Donghae dari pintu masuk. "Cepat ke ruang _makeup_! Lima menit lagi kalian tampil!" kata Il Woo sambil menggiring Donghae menuju ruang _makeup_. "Kau ke mana saja? Pagi-pagi sudah menghilang."

"Ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Donghae. Dia memejamkan matanya saat dipakaikan BB Cream ke seluruh wajahnya. "Sepertinya tiap hari aku akan pergi, _Hyung_."

"Untuk?" tanya Il Woo ingin tahu. "Asal kau tidak membuat jadwal Super Junior kacau, aku mengijinkan."

"_Gomawo_…" jawab Donghae sambil berjalan keluar untuk berkumpul dengan _member_ Super Junior lainnya.

Memang jadwal mereka pagi ini adalah menjadi acara pembuka bagi satu acara musik, sekaligus untuk mempromosikan album terbaru mereka. Seharusnya Donghae dan semua _member_ lainnya tidak boleh telat dalam acara sepenting ini. Seharusnya. Tapi, seperti kata orang, cinta itu mengalahkan segalanya.

Donghae akan mengorbankan segalanya demi Eunhyuk. Apapun itu, termasuk karir-nya yang sedang menanjak tajam. _Demi Eunhyuk…_

"Oh, ya." Leeteuk teringat. "Nanti malam kita ada konfrensi pers untuk Album 6JIB." Leeteuk memandangi Donghae lama. "Jangan kabur lagi," pesannya. _Leader_ Super Junior itu tidak marah pada salah satu _namdongsaeng_-nya ini. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba kabur dalam keadaan penting seperti ini cukup membuatnya panik tidak terkira. Dia hanya tidak ingin masalah ini terulang lagi.

"Iya, _Hyung_," jawab Donghae mengerti maksud _hyung_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata Eunhyuk kembali kosong setelah sesi terapi itu. Dia terus memandang pintu masuk, berharap Donghae kembali datang. Pegangannnya pada boneka berungan putih itu semakin erat. Ia menunduk, memandang cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. Meski tidak semenkilap dulu, Eunhyuk tidak mau melepaskannya. Bahkan saat Jea, yang cukup dekat dengannya, ingin melepaskan cincin itu karena jarinya iritasi, Eunhyuk tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Nona HyukJae, ayo makan," ajak Jea. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk menuju pintu. "Kau menunggunya?"

"Iya…" jawab Eunhyuk. Baru pertama kali ini Jea mendengar Eunhyuk berbicara seperti orang normal lainnya. Dugaannya semakin kuat bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk memiliki hubungan di masa lalu. Kalau tidak, gadis itu tidak akan seperti ini. "Apa dia akan ke mari lagi?"

"Dia akan datang lagi besok," jawab Jea dengan senyuman. Sebagai suster di rumah sakit jiwa, sudah sepantasnya dia senang bila melihat pasiennya perlahan sembuh. "Sekarang kau makan dulu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mulai memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.660 words**

Yang di daerah Jakarta, udah nyobolos gubernur DKI belom? Hahaha… #abaikan

Tentang Paparazzi yang selesainya ngegantung itu… saya _no coment_ aja dah.

Terima kasih untuk: Kim Soo Hyun, epthy. , MrsVampie, Anchovy, haehae, kyukyu, nikyumin, nahanakyu, Vivinetaria, Eunfaloverz yeFawook, Anonymouss, myfishychovy, Rearea, evilMinMin, Kim Jung Min, kyunny. Dan semua yang telah membaca, fave, dan alert.

Finished at:

Wednesday, July 11, 2012

00.06 P.M.

Published at:

Wednesday, July 11, 2012

00.35 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Productin ® 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dia datang! Dia datang!" seru Eunjung pada suster lain yang ada di dapur.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya suster-suster lain yang berbondong-bondong menuju jendela, mengintip sesosok laki-laki bertopi yang berjalan mendekati satu ruangan sebelum dapur.

Inilah kebiasaan baru para suster Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul bila _Namja_-Tanpa-Nama itu datang ke sana. Mereka akan meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah _Namja_-Tanpa-Nama itu. Meskipun selalu memakai topi yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya, beberapa suster beruntung, berhasil menatap wajahya yang sedang tersenyum. Salah satunya Jea.

Tiga hari pertama Jea selalu mengawasi _Namja_-Tanpa-Nama yang menjadi objek terapi Eunhyuk. Hal itu berhasil membuat tiga perempat suster rumah sakit ini iri setengah mati.

Jea menghembus napas bosan. _Dulu saja… mereka tidak percaya. Sekarang desak-desakan seperti itu ingin melihat_, batinnya sambil terus mencuci piring. Ia melepas sarung tangan yang ia gunakan. Tak sengaja, matanya mendapati sebotol obat yang seharusnya diminum Eunhyuk setelah makan tadi. _Kenapa aku bisa lupa memberikannya. Jea_ pabo!

"Ah! Jea-_ssi_!" panggil seorang di belakangnya menghentikan langkah Jea. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau memberikan obat milik Nona Hyukjae," jawab Jea sambil menunjukkan botok beling di tangannya.

"AKU IKUT!" seru seluruh suster berbarengan.

Jea memandangi perempuan-perempuan kelebihan energi yang memandangnya dengan mata penuh api semangat. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, hingga yang tadinya datang ke dapur karena capek–seperti So Hee contohnya–langsung kembali semangat dan berjingkrakkan di dekat jendela, mengintip _Namja_-Tanpa-Nama itu.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

Donghae duduk bersila di hadapan Eunhyuk yang juga duduk bersila sambil memegangi bonekanya. Dua minggu lebih membuat Eunhyuk menjalani terapi ini telah berhasil hingga Donghae bisa membuat jarak mereka sekarang dalam radius kurang lebih dua meter.

Biasanya, tidak ada yang Donghae lakukan bila berada dalam sesi terapi ini. Paling hanya mencoba mengajak _yeoja_ itu bicara. Bila keadaannya tidak seperti ini, sudah pasti Donghae akan memeluk _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Dia menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan Eunhyuk di rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Ciuman pertamanya dan Eunhyuk. Manis. Terlalu manis untuk dikenang. Ia tidak tahu, apakah Eunhyuk masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

"Kau… setiap hari datang ke sini," kata Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan. Hal ini cukup membuat Donghae kaget karena biasanya dia yang memulai duluan.

"Ah, itu…" Donghae bingung. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab kalau ini adalah bagian dari terapi. "…Tidak boleh?"

"_Aniyo_." Eunhyuk memaninkan cincinnya. "Hanya saja… aneh. Ini juga darimu, kan?" Dia menunjukkan bonekanya dengan kepala menunduk.

Gadis dengan senyum _gummy_–yang jarang terlihat–itu tidak cukup berani untuk memandang langsung ke wajah _namja_ di hadapannya. Getaran-getaran aneh selalu terasa bisa ia memandang matanya. Jadinya, selama ini yang ia lihat hanya bibir _namja_ itu. Hanya bibir, bukan matanya.

Pintu kamar dibuka, membuat kedua manusia itu mengallihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu. Jea berjalan masuk dengan botol obat, sendok, dan segelas air putih. "Maaf, tadi aku lupa memberikannya obat."

Jea duduk di samping Eunhyuk sambil menuangkan obat sirup itu ke sendok. Selama delapan tahun merawat Eunhyuk membuatnya mengerti apa yang menjadi kesukaan gadis itu. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak suka memakan pil obat, disuntik, dan ruangan yang berantakan. Jadilah sekarang, setiap hari ruangan gadis itu harus selalu di bereskan. Dan dia hanya mau memakan obat sirup.

Saat meminum air, karena coroboh, air yang diminum Eunhyuk membentuk anak sungat di sudut bibirnya. Dengan refleks, Donghae mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

Selama sesaat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertemu mata dalam jarak kurang dari lima belas menit. Jea yang menyadarinya, menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Waktu seakan berhenti. Dunia berhenti berputar. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

Sadar dengan keadaan ini, Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae kasar. "Keluar!" Dia menjerit sambil mendorong dirinya yang masih dalam keadaan duduk untuk mundur. "Keluar!" Dia terus mendekat ke arah bel. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

Donghae masih bingung dengan keadaannya. Dia menatap Jea yang seakan menuruhnya keluar. Ia hanya mematuh dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil berpikir kenapa Eunhyuk bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal dari tadi mereka bicara baik-baik saja.

Kemudian dia menepuk dahinya. _Kenapa bisa lupa?_ Tentu saja Eunhyuk masih tidak terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dalam jarak dekat itu. Dan tadi dia menyeka air di dagunya. Pantas saja gadis itu langsung mengamuk. _Dasar Ikan pikun._

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Bukannya tidak merasa, ia tahu ada orang-orang yang secara frontal mengikutinya. Tapi, _masa bodolah_. Untuk kali ini, dia tidak berbalik untuk sekedar setor senyum ke suster-suster itu. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu menopang kepalanya sambil menatap makan malamnya tanpa minat. Padahal hari ini Ryeowook dan Sungmin datang ke _dorm_ plus memasak untuk mereka. Tentu saja karena Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang menahan mereka dari tadi siang. Matanya beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang bermanja-manja pada Sungmin, dan Yesung bersama Ryeowook yang bersikap mesra.

_Kalau Eunhyuk ada di sini, apa yang akan kami lakukan?_

"Kau kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Dari tadi kau memandangiku dan Sungmin seperti kami berdua adalah orang aneh," kata namdongsaengnya dengan wajah polos. Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap Donghae.

"_Aniyo_. Aku tidak memandangi kalian," sangkal Donghae sambil memaksakan mulutnya untuk makan lagi, padahal dia sudah tidak mau makan. Dia meletakkan semua alat makannya lalu berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai."

Shindong melirik isi mangkuk Donghae. "Tapi kau belum menyelesaikan makanmu!" _Namja_ bertubuh berisi itu mengikuti arah langkah Donghae yang menuju kamarnya. "Ya! Donghae-_ah_!"

"Sudahlah, Shindong," kata Leeteuk yang juga memandangi pintu kamar Donghae yang baru tertutup. "Akhir-akhir ini dia memang aneh. Abaikan saja. Nanti juga balik sendiri seperti biasa."

Shindong memandangi pintu kamar Donghae sesaat, lalu kembali dengan makanannya yang sudah mendingin. Dia meresapi dalam-dalam rasa kuah dari semangkuk Gamjatang miliknya. Rasa kaldu babi menggelitik lidahnya, membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk makan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menutup mulutnya tidak mau makan. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu lebih memilih untuk menekuk perutnya yang sudah lapar dan bermain PSP, dibandingkan makan–sekalipun itu masakan Sungmin. Alasannya, _namja_ itu tidak mau makan sayur. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman ambigu. "Kenapa kau tidak mau makan sayur?"

"Karena rasanya tidak enak," jawab Kyuhyun khas jawaban bocah TK.

_Yeoja_ itu menarik napas. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa pada _namja_ di sampingnya. "Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan memasak untukmu lagi," katanya lalu memakan miliknya sendiri. "Jangan juga jemput aku di tempat kerja. Jangan menelefonku. Jangan menemuiku. Jangan mengikutiku. Jangan–"

"Iya! Iya! Aku makan!" jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia tidak tahan bila mendapat konsekuensi sebanyak itu hanya karena dia tidak mau makan sayur.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, dia memasukkan sayur ke dalam mulutnya. Lebih baik dia memakan sayur yang hanya terasa beberapa menit di mulutnya, daripada harus menghadapi ngambeknya Sungmin yang bisa mencapai berhari-hari. Dia melirik gadisnya yang sedang nyengir memandangnya.

_Setiaknya aku bisa melihat cengiran tanpa dosanya, kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menekap sebuah boneka beruang putih. Kamarnya gelap. Dari jendela, dia bisa melihat lampu lorong rumah sakit yang masih menyala, dan akan selalu menyala saat malam sampai pagi hari menjelang.

Meskipun dengan pencahanyaan yang minim, dia masih bisa melihat bentuk cincin yang melingkari jarinya. Memang bukan cincin mahal. Hanya cincin seharga tiga ribu won yang ia beli di Namansa Seoul Tower bersama…

Donghae.

Nama _namja_ itu berputar dalam benaknya. _Namja_ yang setiap hari pasti akan datang ke ruangannya. Entah untuk apa, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. _Namja_ itu seakan ingin mengatakan banyak hal melalui wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan mulutnya yang terus terkatup dan hanya mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar.

Ia mengenangnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Tapi sisi lain dirinya tidak ingin menerima kehadiran _namja_ itu–dan _namja_ lainnya–di sekitar batas amannya. Hanya _namja_ itu yang berhasil menembus barisan pertahanan yang dibuat oleh alam bawah sadarnya yang sudah terbentuk selama delapan tahun ini. Hanya dia, seorang Lee Donghae.

Jari-jarinya menyentuh cincin yang berbentuk sulur-sulur tanaman. Dia ingat, betapa sulitnya ia menawar harga sepasang cincin _couple_ itu dengan penjualnya. Ia ingat setiap kata yang keluar.

"Ya_! Itu sudah tidak bisa lagi! Empat ribu won," kata sang penjual memberikan harga mati._

_Eunhyuk merengut. "Aku pernah melihatnya sekali di internet! Harganya hanya dua ribu lima ratus won! Dan bentuknya pun lebih rapi dari ini! Ayolah, _Ajumma_. Tiga ribu saja."_

_Wajah sang penjual tanpa panik. "Kau bohong saja, anak muda! Mana bisa dapat semurah itu?"_

"_Aku tidak bohong! _Ajumma_ saja yang bohong. Kenapa wajah _Ajumma_ memucat seperti itu?" Eunhyuk memandangi sepasang cincin yang sedang ia tawar. "Jadi, bisa, ya? Tiga ribu saja. Aku kan tidak menawar samapi dua ribu lima ratus."_

"_Baiklah… tiga ribu, sepasang," katanyanya membuat Eunhyuk loncat-loncat kegirangan._

Hasilnya, cincin itu setia melekat di jarinya selama delapan tahun. Tanpa terasa, titik-titik air mata jatuh dari kantung matanya, mengalir melalui batang hidungnya sampai ke bantal. Ia tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Hanya air matanya yang terus jatuh seperti mata air.

_Bukan. Bukan maksudku untuk memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi,_ batinnya mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Donghae hari ini. _Mianhae… Mianhae_…

Dia terus mengulang kata "_Mianhae_" bahkan dalam tidurnya sampai fajar menyingsing, menggantikan lampu sebagai sumber cahaya yang berlomba-lomba memasuki kamarnya melalui cela gorden.

Dia hanya masih belum percaya dengan _namja_. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai gadis itu bisa menerima kehadiran _namja_ dalam hidupnya sebagai manusia normal.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.498 words**

Heya… saya kembali membawa satu chapter yang kere diksi. Maaf update malem-malem, habisnya kalau pagi nggak ada yang baca. Adanya fic saya kegusur. #nasibathoryangmasihlibur.

Kalo boleh jujur, saya merasa summery fic ini kok alay, ya. Hahaha… Alay itu tidak diharamkan, kok. #plak.

Dan tadi saya menggunakan kata "babi" dalam makanan, karena memang kenyataannya yang saya lihat dari Wikipedia ya begitu. Mereka menggunakan babi sebagai salah satu isi dari Gamjatang–sejenis sop di Korea. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan penggunaan bahasa saya yang satu itu.

Thanks to: Elly lyana, Arit291, Pikapika, Cloud77, kyunny, evilMinMin, MinnieGalz. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Thursday, July 12, 2012

10.22 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, July 12, 2012

10.50 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Productin ® 2012**


	4. Chapter 4

Eunhyuk berbaring, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih. Ia hanya diam dan terus memandanginya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Napasnya teratur. Tidak menunjukkan adanya mimpi buruk yang ia alami semalam. Bbibirnya terkatup, membentuk satu garis datar.

Sudah empat hari lebih, _namja_ yang selalu menemuinya tiap hari tidak datang. Empat hari. Seharusnya hal itu terasa biasa saja. Sayangnya, tidak bagi Eunhyuk. Mendapati _namja_ berwajah tampan itu setiap pagi di luar kamarnya seakan sudah menjadi makanan pokok sehari-hari. Dan ketika _namja_ itu tidak ada, rasanya seperti orang Asia yang terbiasa makan nasi, tiba-tiba disuruh memakan kentang sebagai makanan pokok.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditarik paksa dari dirinya. Namun pikirannya terus melekat pada _namja_ itu lewat mimpi yang sama dengan malam tadi dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Semuanya seperti kumpulan puzzle yang meminta untuk disatukan, namun kekurangan satu keping sebagai pelengkapnya.

Sekuat apapun Eunhyuk berusaha mencari keping terakhir, dirinya tidak bisa menggapai keping terakhir yang seakan menjauh darinya. Ketika ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan keping terakhir, kepingan itu akan berjalan dua langkah menjauh darinya. Terus begitu, tanpa henti.

Ia memejamkan mata, lalu memangkat tangannya ke depan wajah dan membuka mata, memandangi cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya. Cincin yang sama dengan milik Donghae.

_Untuk apa aku memakainya? Bahkan orang yang kupikirkan tidak memikirkanku._ Eunhyuk menarik napas sambil perlahan menarik cincin itu hingga lepas dari jarinya, lalu meletakkannya di dalam laci meja.

_Kami akan terus berlari berlawanan arah. Karena kami berbeda._

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

_Pagi hari di musim semi adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Bisa bebas melakukan apa saja, tanpa peduli harus memakai mantel setebal-tebalnya seperti musim dingin, ataupun berpanas-panasan sehingga harus berkali-kali ganti baju yang berkeringat seperti musim panas. Udara yang sejuk dan banyaknya pohon Sakura bermekaran, membuat hari semakin indah. Setidaknya, itu adalah isi pikiran seorang Lee Donghae._

_Laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun itu duduk di atas sepedanya di dekat taman. Kegiatan seperti ini adalah kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan saat musim semi dan gugur. Menunggu seorang gadis berambut pendek yang setiap pagi memintanya untuk pergi bersama._

_Tahu-tahu, sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya. "Jalan!" perintah _yeoja_ yang naik ke bagian belakang sepeda Donghae._

"Ya_! Kau mengagetkanku! Seperti hantu saja, tahu-tahu berada di belakang. Sudah begitu, seenaknya saja pula menyuruhku seperti supir," cibir Donghae sambil perlahan mengayuh sepedanya._

"Mian_…" kata gadis itu. "Hari ini kau mau latihan lagi?" Gadis itu mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Donghae._

_Donghae melirik wajah gadis yang selalu dipenuhi senyum itu dari ekor matanya. "Iyalah. Audisi masuk SM tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."_

_Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

_Lee Hyuk Jae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Donghae dengan sebutan Eunhyuk, adalah teman sepermainan Donghae sejak SD. Biarpun dibilang berjenis kelamin perempuan, Eunhyuk punya tingkah tidak seperti perempuan tulen. Gadis itu gemar sekali bermain Starcraft bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya. Gadis itu juga nekad untuk bergadang sampai jam lima pagi hanya untuk menonton pertandingan piala dunia. Satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan dia adalah permpuan adalah, dia yang selalu memakai jepit rambut warna-warni untuk menyangga poninya, juga kegemarannya pada tari. Dia bergabung dengan klub balet di sekolahnya._

_Eunhyuk turun dari sepeda Donghae sambil menepuk pundak laki-laki yang sudah mengantarnya itu keras-keras dengan sengaja. Gadis itu langsung kabur ke dalam saat mendengar bel sudah berdentang. "_Gomawo_, Lee Donghae!" serunya tanpa menghentikan larinya._

_Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Donghae memarkirkan sepedanya, dan bergegas mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Beruntung, guru yang mengajar jam pertama hari itu belum hadir. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling belakang, bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengunyah permen karet._

_Donghae mamandangi perempuan yang mendapat julukan "Monyet" oleh teman-teman dekatnya yang rata-rata laki-laki. "Perempuan macam apa yang dengan arogannya mengelurkan kemeja, memakan permen karet di kelas, dan duduk dengan cara seperti itu?"_

_Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Donghae. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Eunhyuk membuat balon dari permen karetnya. Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Eunhyuk kemudian menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Musik mulai mengalun dari _earphone_ tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai irama lagu. Kadang-kadang, dia membuat gerakkan _wave_ dengan lengannya._

_Satu hal yang membuat Donghae iri setengah mati dengan gadis itu, kelenturan tubuhnya yang kelewat batas. Eunhyuk bisa melakukan semua gerakkan _dance_ yang bahkan menurutnya sulit. _Belajar balet dari kecil, sih, jelas saja badannya lentur.

"_Hyuk Jae!" bisik Donghae sambil melemparkan bagian kecil dari karet penghapus. "Pulang sekolah, ajari aku gerakan _wave_!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eunhyuk duduk sambil menopang kepalanya bosan setengah mati pada Donghae. Sudah sejak sejam lalu, ia mengajari Donghae gerakkan _wave_ dengan lengan, tapi laki-laki yang disebut-sebut mendapat gelar sebagai laki-laki tertampan di sekolah itu sama sekali tidak menguasainya._

_Eunhyuk sudah berganti baju. Kini dia memakai kaos putih berhoddie bergambar pisang, buah kesukaannya, dengan celana training berwarna abu-abu Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu ruang _dance_ yang hanya dipakai mereka berdua. Bila dilihat dari atas, tubuhnya akan seperti huruf X._

_Donghae duduk di sisi Eunhyuk yang masih tiduran. Berada dalam posisi begini sama sekali tidak membuat Eunhyuk malu. Sepuluh tahun lebih bersama, telah membunuh rasa malu Eunhyuk dengan _namja_ beken di sampingnya ini._

"_Bagaimana kau belajar gerakkan itu?" tanya Donghae._

"_Aku hanya melihatnya di TV, lalu aku mengikutinya. Selesai," jelas Eunhyuk ogah-ogahan. "Gerakkan itu mudah. Aku saja hanya sekali mencoba langsung bisa!"_

_Donghae mendengus kasar. Dia mengangkat lengan Eunhyuk. "Lenganmu lentur!"_

"_Masuk saja klub balet," balas Eunhyuk. "Di tiap pertemuan, kau harus melenturkan badanmu. Harus bisa split, dan berusaha berdiri dengan ujung jempol kakimu!"_

"_Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Donghae. "Aku bukan perempuan. Lagipula, dengan mengikuti klub balet membuatku terasa 'melambai'," kata Donghae sambil membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua jarinya. "Pelatihmu yang laki-laki juga melambai. Aku tidak yakin dia memiliki istri. Yeah… mungkin istri _namja_."_

_Eunhyuk tertawa sekeras-kerasnya hingga bergema di ruang tertutup itu. "Hahahaha… kalau istrinya _namja_, bagaimana dia punya anak?"_

_Donghae menjitak kepala teman perempuannya itu. "Jaman sudah berkembang. Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" Donghae memandang Eunhyuk yang masih memegangi dahinya. "Bisa saja anak itu adalah anak angkatnya. Atau dia berbohong. Itu mungkin saja, kan?"_

_Donghae ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah dengan gosipnya?"_

"_Gosip yang mana?" gadis itu melirik Donghae._

"_Mereka bilang, kita berdua pacaran."_

_Tawa menggelegar kembali terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Bahkan kali ini Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. "Aku… dengan Ikan ini? Pacaran? Hahahaha…"_

"Ya_!" Donghae menghardik Eunhyuk. "Berhenti tertawa."_

_Seberusaha apapun Eunhyuk menahan tawa, mulutnya tidak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara itu. "Hah… oke… Tapi itu lucu." Eunhyuk duduk bersila sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Membayangkannya saja membuatku tertawa sampai sakit perut seperti tadi."_

_Donghae ikut duduk bersila di depan Eunhyuk. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk sampai kira-kira jarak mereka hanya sekepalan tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"_

_Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. "Mencoba apa?"_

_Deru napas Donghae serasa membelai kulit wajah Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu memerah samar. "Pacaran," jawab Donghae dengan senyum polos khas _playboy_ menghiasi wajahnya._

_Eunhyuk kembali tertawa. "_PABOYA_! Bagaimana ide gila itu melintas dalam otakmu yang sempit?" Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak untuk menjitak dahi Donghae. Sayangnya, tangan Donghae lebih gesit untuk menangkap tangan _yeoja_ itu._

"Wae_? Kita sama-sama tidak punya pasangan. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin tahu bangaimana rasanya pacaran? Kita sudah enam belas tahun, Lee Hyuk Jae."_

_Meskipun wajahnya kembali memanas, Eunhyuk tetap tersenyum, sambil menjawab dengan nada menantang. "Siapa takut?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Chagi_! Aku diterima masuk SM!" seru Donghae saat keluar dari gedung audisi SMent untuk menemui kekasihnya. Dia langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Aku lulus. Aku lulus."_

_Eunhyuk mengelus punggung kekasihnya lembut. "_Ne_, sudah kubilang, kan. Kau itu bisa melakukannya."_

_Mungkin satu hari di musim gugur saat itu adalah hari yang paling mengharukan untuk Donghae yang akhirnya lulus audisi SM. Satu hari yang mewujudkan impiannya, menurut Donghae. _Namja_ itu pernah mengajak Eunhyuk untuk ikut audisi, tapi gadis itu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin menjadi artis._

_Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk makan es krim di tempat mereka biasa makan. "Aku yang traktir!" kata Donghae. Tidak ada yang beda dari biasanya karena Donghae memang selalu mentraktir Eunhyuk sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih._

"_Tidak usah," jawab Eunhyuk lembut._

"_Kenapa?" Donghae memandangi kekasihnya. Ada yang aneh. Padahal sebelum mereka jadian, Eunhyuk selalu meminta Donghae mentraktirnya. Tapi setelah mereka jadian, hari ini gadis itu malah tidak mau ditraktir Donghae._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu lulus audisi dan tertawa seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang." Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat. "Karena setelah ini, kita pasti jarang bertemu. Kau akan tinggal di asrama. Lebih banyak latihan. Dan mendapat guru-guru khusus dari SM."_

_Donghae menghentikan acara makan es krimnya. "_Chagi_, kau tetap guruku yang terbaik. Kau juga kekasihku yang paling kusayang."_

"_Memangnya kau punya berapa kekasih, Lee Donghae?"_

"_Dua," jawab Donghae jahil. "Lee Hyuk Jae dan Eunhyuk."_

_Eunhyuk langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya, membuat pengunjung lain mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "Itu satu orang!" Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Cepat makan, dan antarkan aku pulang. Aku belum belajar untuk ujian matematika!"_

_Donghae segera melahap es krim almond-nya secepat yang ia bisa. "Ayo!" Dia menganggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Keluar dari sana._

_Selama perjalanan pulang, Eunhyuk memeluk pinggang Donghae erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki itu. _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekarang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang secara paksa hilang dari diriku. Kuharap itu bukan Donghae. Tuhan, jangan biarkan hal-hal tidak baik menimpa kami berdua. Jangan….

_Eunhyuk turun dari motor dan mengembalikan helm yang sering ia pakai pada Donghae. "_Chagi_, lepaskan helmmu." Tanpa banyak bertanya, Donghae melepaskan helmnya. Dan secepat cahaya, Eunhyuk menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Donghae untuk beberapa saat._

_Ketika gadis itu melepaskan bibirnya, Donghae masih membatu kaget. "Kenapa?"_

_Gadis itu menunduk. "Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku."_

_Donghae menakupkan keedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Eunhyuk, mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan mulai melumat bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Gadis itu menutup matanya, membiarkan kekasihnya menguasai bibirnya saat ini._

_Setelah semenit berlalu, Donghae menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selamanya aku akan di sisimu." Dia mengecup dahi Eunhyuk singkat. "_Ne_, masuklah ke dalam."_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh. Motor Donghae melaju menuju rumahnya yang berbeda tiga blok dari rumah Eunhyuk. Biarpun Donghae telah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Eunhyuk, rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal di hati _yeoja_ berusia enam belas tahun itu._

_Tidak mengatakan "Aku pulang" saat masuk rumah sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Eunhyuk. Dan kebiasaan itu yang membuat _Eomma_-nya suka marah padanya. Begitu juga hari ini, Eunhyuk membuka pintu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun._

_Dia mematung di mulut pintu. Matanya memandang jasad sang _appa_ yang terbujur kaku di kursi dengan darah keluar dari dadanya yang ditikam pisau. Eunhyuk membelalak kaget. Dadanya terasa sesak, tapi dia tidak juga dapat bernapas. Apalagi di dekat tangga sana, sang _eomma_ sedang…._

_Eunhyuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju taman di mana biasanya Donghae menunggunya saat pagi hari. Dia duduk di balik salah satu pohon. Tidak memusingkan suara sirine mobil polisi yang melintas di belakangnya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membayangkan _eomma_-nya sedang diperkosa seorang _namja_ tak dikenal dan dada _appa_-nya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, membuat dadanya sakit setengah mati._

"_Donghae… Donghae…"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Pagi hari, dia menemukan dirinya dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih. Teriakan ketakutan, sirine polisi, deru mesin, semuanya melebur jadi satu. Membuat pikirannya pusing. Dia memejamkan mata, berharap suara-suara itu akan menghilang dari pikirannya. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya._

_Sorak-sorak bahagia terdengar, bersamaan dengan suara-suara tadi. Eunhyuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Badannya meringkuk ke posok kasur yang ia tempati. Badannya bergetar ketakutan._

"_AAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Kini bunyi tapak kaki di lantai kayu yang terdengar. Pintu kamarnya di buka, menunjukkan seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang bergegas mendekati Eunhyuk yang meraung-raung kesakitan. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu merasa sakit. Kedua orang itu berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk._

"_HyukJae, tenang," kata Sang _Namja_ sambil memegangi bahu Eunhyuk. Gadis itu menatap horror wajah _namja_ yang mulai dihiasi keripu di sudut matanya._

"_Pergi! Menjauh dariku! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Eunhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia bahkan mendorong _namja_ itu dengan kasar sampai terhuyung ke belakang._

"_Hyukie, dia pamanamu!" kata _yeoja_ itu berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk yang tetap meringkuk ketakutan. Eunhyuk mengigiti kuku-kukunya sambil sesekali melirik _namja_ yang tadi ia dorong. Saat _namja_ itu berdiri, tubuh Eunhyuk semakin bergetar. Ia merapat pada tembok. Berusaha mencari pengaman yang akan melindungi dirinya dari _namja_ itu._

_Sang _namja_ menggeleng. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus telfon rumah sakit." Dia meraih telefon._

_Tak lama, seseorang bermasker datang ke ruangan itu dengan membawa tas kecil. Ia mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang sudah terisi cairan–entah apa cairan itu. Ia menyuntikkannya pada lengan Eunhyuk yang harus dipegangi tiga orang agar gadis itu tidak bergerak._

_Bersamaan dengan masuknya cairan itu ke dalan tubuh Eunhyuk, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Ia tidak lagi memberontak sambil berteriak-teriak dengan tubuh bergetar. Matanya tertutup. Sedangkan dua orang yang tadi masuk pertama kali ke ruangan itu menatap kerabat mereka dengan tatapan iba._

"_Tak kusangka ia akan mengalami hal seberat ini." Sang _yeoja_ mengelus tangan Eunhyuk lembut. "Maaf, kami tidak dapat berbuat banyak padamu, Hyukie…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae berlarian menerobos orang-orang yang ada di terotoar, berusaha menghindari kejaran wartawan yang memintanya mengklarifikasi gosip lama yang kembali beredar di dunia maya dan nyata karena para ELF dan SONE.

Entah bagaimana caranya, gosip lama mengenai dirinya dan Jessica, serta foto lama mereka berdua, kembali beredar. Padahal dulu ia, Jessica, dan pihak SM Entertainment sudah pernah menggelar konfrensi pers mengenai masalah ini. Dan itu adalah berita jaman dulu. Saat Super Junior baru terbentuk sekitar dua tahun. Dan sekarang, Super Junior telah memasuki usia ke enamnya. Gossip tidak jelas itu semakin diperparah dengan para wartawan yang menunjukkan foto jarinya yang terlingkari cincin.

"Donghae-_ssi_! Bisa Anda jelaskan tentang cincin itu?" tanya seorang wartawan yang ikut berlarian di belakang Donghae.

"Apa Anda kembali mencintai Jessica setelah membintangi video klip SNSD yang berjudul Kissing U?" tanya wartawan lain.

_Kembali mencintai Jessica? Darimana kalimat itu di dapat? Bahkan aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada _yeoja_ itu._ Donghae enggan menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan. Bukan berarti dia membenarkan gosip simpang-siur mereka. _Tapi, tidakkah mereka mengingat perkataanku saat konfrensi pers waktu itu? Kapasitas otak mereka sepertinya harus di-_upgrade.

"Ikan! Cepatlah!" kata Kyuhyun melalui telefon.

Donghae berdecak kesal menerima panggilan telefon kurang sopan dari _namdongsaeng_-nya. "Iya… iya… tinggal sedikit lagi aku sampai. Kau tenang dulu. Aku juga berusaha supaya mobilmu tidak dikuti wartawan," jawab Donghae dan memutus telefonnya secara sepihak.

Ia berjalan melalui gang kecil di samping sebuah café bernuansa coklat. Saat sampai di jalanan umum, matanya menemukan sebuah mobil putih yang sudah ia hafal bentuk dan plat nomornya. Ia langsung masuk ke bagian penumpang. "Jalan!" perintahnya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain PSP.

_Namja_ dengan senyum _evil_ khasnya melirik. "Oh, sudah sampai, ya." Dia mematikan PSP-nya lalu menjalankan mobil. Meninggalkan wartawan dengan kamera mereka kebingungan mencari jejak Donghae yang tiba-tiba lenyap.

Sesekali, Kyuhyun melirik jalanan dibelakangnya melalui kaca spion. "Kau itu, _Hyung_. Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja sih. Tinggal bilang kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja itu dan semuanya beres, kan?"

Donghae melepaskan topi yang ada di kepalanya. "Aku malas mengulang kalimat yang sudah kukatakan. Lagipula paling itu hanya gosip murahan yang mereka buat supaya memiliki berita lagi."

"Gampang sekali kau mengatakannya, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil memutar roda setir menuju parkiran gedung _dorm_ mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya cincin yang selalu kau pakai itu cincin apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Donghae.

_Namja_ dengan panggilan Ikan itu melirik cincinnya. "Bukan cincin apa-apa. Hanya aksesoris. Cincin ini yang paling kusuka. Mereka saja yang melebih-lebihkannya," bohongnya. Sepertinya bakat akting _namja_ itu semakin meningkat. Buktinya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa memberikan pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Cepat turun!" perintah Kyuhyun sadis. "Aku mau menjemput Sungmin."

"Iya… iya…" jawab Donghae sambil memakai topinya. _Namja_ itu berjalan keluar sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Empat hari dikejar-kejar wartawan membuat semua jadwalnya kacau. Super Junior jadi terlambat datang ke sebuah acara. Mereka jadi terkena marah Park _Seosangnim_ karena terlambat latihan vokal. Waktu tidurnya berkurang. Dia tidak ke tempat Eunhyuk, gadisnya. Dia juga tidak mengatifkan ponselnya yang jadi lebih sering berbunyi.

Eh?

Donghae menepuk dahinya. Jadwalnya benar-benar kacau, bahkan dia sampai melupakan janjinya untuk menemui Eunhyuk sebagai objek terapi gadis itu. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mencari nama Jea di kontak ponselnya.

Lama ia menunggu nada sambung yang keluar, hingga suara Jea memantul di gendang gelinganya. "_Yeoboseo_."

"Jea-_ssi_, maaf aku tidak dapat ke sana. Kau tahulah kenapa," kata Donghae malas membahas masalahnya. Jea mengangguk di seberang sana, meski Donghae takkan tahu. "Bisa aku bicara dengan Eun- Ah, maksudku, Hyukjae?"

Sedikit kerutan di wajah manis Jea. _Eun? Eunjung?_ "_Ya, sebentar. Akan kuberikan padanya_."

Donghae mengetukkan jarinya pada dinding lift yang hanya ada dirinya. Lama sekali sampai ia mendengar suara yang ia rindukan. Suara cuek dari seorang gadis bernama Lee HyukJae. "Eunhyuk-_ah_! Maaf aku tidak ke sana."

"_Berhenti memanggilku Eunhyuk. Namaku HyukJae. Dan kau tidak perlu datang lagi._"

Donghae bergeming di tempatnya setelah mendengar sederetan kalimat menusuk hati yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menunggu jawabannya, malah langsung memutus telefon.

_Apa salahku? Apa dia melihat berita itu?_

**To Be Continue…**

**2.771 words**

Semakin gaje? Hiya… maaf. Kenapa kuulang lagi flashback-nya? Karena yang di-italic adalah bagian dari mimpi Eunhyuk.

Maaf lagi karena yang chap dua kemarin ada yang belum kutulis namanya di sini.

Thanks to: MinnieGalz, kyunny, Arit291, nahanakyu, nikyunmin, Anchovy, kyukyu, acipa calange unyuknya donge, Guest, chocho, Guest, MrsVampire, myfishychovy, Kim Soo Hyun, sha, Fine7, mincha, Pikapika, kyukyu, Anonymouss, KyuLoveMin, kyukyu, iyyan, reaRelf. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, dan alert.

Finished at:

Friday, July 13, 2012

15.51 P.M.

Published at:

Friday, July 13, 2012

17.48 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	5. Chapter 5

Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa dunia ini rumit.

Serumit ketika kau berada di suatu tempat yang tidak kau kenal dengan keadaan kau tidak mengerti bahasa mereka, juga mereka tidak mengerti bahasamu.

Kenapa juga di dunia ini harus ada makhluk berjenis laki-laki? Mereka memuakkan. Hanya bertingkah seenaknya. Sok kuasa. Tidak punya hati. Tidak punya pikiran. Egois, hanya mementingkan kepuasan pribadi. Tidak peka. Serampangan. Arogan.

Aku benci laki-laki.

Namun aku lebih membenci kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa aku masih mencintai makhluk berjenis laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggoyangkan kakinya, membuat ayunan yang sedang ia duduki bergoyang ke kecil ke depan dan ke belakang. Tangannya tak lepas memegangi boneka beruangnya. Sedangkan matanya memandangi pasien lain yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Gila.

Kalau misalkan di dunia ini tidak ada makhluk bernama _namja_, Eunhyuk pasti tidak seperti ini. Buktinya, dia bisa bersikap normal layaknya manusia biasa bila berhadapan dengan suster-suster rumah sakit ini yang adalah perempuan semua.

Dia menunduk, menatap kakinya yang tidak terlapisi alas kaki. Dia lebih suka begini. Merasakan hawa dingin di telapak kakinya ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai keramik. Tanpa alas kaki juga, ia bebas melakukan gerakan apapun pada kakinya. Hanya kakinya, tidak pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Pandangannya terus naik hingga sampai pada tangannya yang polos. Cincin yang mulanya menyisahkan tanda kemerahan di jari Eunhyuk ketika dilepas sudah dua hari ini ia diamkan dalam laci.

Tahu-tahu, sepasang kaki panjang berlapis celana jeans dan sepatu coklat bermerek ada di hadapan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu mendongak, mendapati _namja_ yang hampir seminggu tidak mengunjunginya, kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya tanpa topi. Wajah Eunhyuk tetap datar menanggapinya.

"Eunhyuk–"

"Namaku HyukJae!" potong Eunhyuk menyela kalimat Donghae. "Berhenti memanggilku Eunhyuk. Dan menauh dariku!" Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, tetap menjaga jarak dengan Donghae.

Donghae diam, tidak menanggapi kalimat Eunhyuk. Matanya menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh makhluk di hadapannya hingga matanya jatuh pada jari Eunhyuk yang polos. "Ke mana cincinmu?"

"Huh?" tanya Eunhyuk. Tangan kanannya sontak menutupi tangan kirinya. "Pergi!" perintah gadis itu.

Donghae masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya dan menatap gadis itu lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, dia merasa cincin yang ada di jari mereka berdua terasa sangat… sakral, hingga akhirnya bisa bertahan melingkari jari mereka selama delapan tahun.

_Namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, sedangkan gadis itu semakin melangkah ke belakang, menuju kamarnya yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan taman. _Yeoja_ itu sudah tidak dapat berkutik saat punggungnya menabrak pintu kamarnya. Air matanya jatuh, dan badannya bergetar hebat ketika jarak ia dan _namja_ itu benar-benar dekat.

Donghae meraih tangan kiri Eunhyuk. "Mana cincinmu?"

Eunhyuk terus menangis sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae, namun sayang, laki-laki yang tengah dikuasai emosi itu malah semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya. "Tolong… lepaskan. Sakit." Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata Eunhyuk membuat hati Donghae sedikit meluluh. Bukan maksudnya dia ingin menyakiti gadisnya. Dia hanya tidak terima melihat keadaan bahwa Eunhyuk tidak memakai cincinnya, padahal hari-hari kemarin gadis itu masih memakainya.

Dia melepaskan cengkramannya. Perlahan, gadis itu merosot turun. Dia menangis tanpa henti. Rasanya semua kata-kata yang ingin Donghae katakan dan sudah ia pikirkan selama perjalanan tercekat di leher. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Hatinya pedih melihat sosok gadis yang terduduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _namja_ itu menyebalkan?" rancu Eunhyuk membuat luka di hati Donghae serasa ditaburi pasir. "Kenapa?"

"Eunhyuk-_ah_… _Chagi_…" panggil Donghae sambil berjongkok di hadapan Eunhyuk. Dia mencoba untuk memeluk Eunhyuk yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Pergi! PERGI!" teriak Eunhyuk. "_Jebal_… pergi…" kata gadis itu lirih dengan napas sesak karena menangis.

Tidak tega melihatnya Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan enggan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin berada di sisi gadis itu saat ini, besok, selamanya. Namun apa daya, kenyataan tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di sisi gadis itu, termasuk juga karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang.

Donghae menoleh ke belakang, mendapati gadisnya masih menangis di depan pintu kamar. _Mianhaeyo… _

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae berkeliling di sebuah toko bunga yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Eunhyuk dirawat. Hampir setengah jam ia berkeliling, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bicara. Bahkan sang pramuniaga sudah bosan memandangi wajah tampan Donghae yang layaknya pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik.

"Kau mau membeli bunga yang bagaimana?" tanya Sang Pramuniaga tidak tahan.

"Tulip putih," jawab Donghae sambil terus menelisik tiap sudut toko itu. Dari tadi dia meneliti tiap bunga yang beragam bentuk dan warna, tapi ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. "Tidak ada, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Sang Pramuniaga pergi menuju bagian lain dari toko itu lalu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga tulip putih di tangannya. "Mau berapa?"

"Lima tangkai," jawab Donghae. "Bisa tidak itu dikirimkan ke alamat ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah sakit tempat Eunhyuk dirawat beserta nama Lee HyukJae di sana.

Dahi pramuniaga itu sedikit menyerngit dahi. Mungkin bingung dengan alamat tujuan pembelinya, karena baru kali itu ada yang memintanya untuk mengirim bunga ke rumah sakit jiwa. "Aa… iya. Mau menulis pesan?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak usah." Dia kembali menyusuri bunga-bunga yang ditaruh dalam ember berisi air. "Ini bunga daisy, kan?" Ia mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna putih. Sang pramuniaga menoleh sebentar dari pekerjaannya, lalu mengangguk. "Bisa kau antarkan bunga ini dua hari lagi ke alamat yang sama?"

"Bisa. Mau berapa tangkai?"

"Sepuluh," jawab Donghae sambil mendekati meja kasir untuk membayar. "Berapa semuanya?"

"Dua puluh lima ribu won," jawab pramuniaga itu. Donghae memberi uang pas, lalu keluar menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang ia jadikan supir?

Yunho memandangi Donghae dari atas sampai bawah ketika _namja_ itu duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Dia tidak menemukan satu batang bungapun yang dibeli. Jadi, untuk apa dia datang ke sana? Setor muka?

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae merasa tatapan Yunho seakan menelanjangi dirinya.

"Kau ke toko bunga hampir setengah jam dan tidak membawa apapun?" tanya Yunho tak percaya, merasa apa yang ia lakukan setengah jam lalu adalah sia-sia. Seharusnya dengan waktu setengah jam itu dia bila latihan _dance_ atau vokal.

"Bunganya nanti dikirim," jelas Donghae singkat tanpa mau berkata lagi.

Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik Donghae yang tengah melemparkan padangan ke kaca di sampingnya. Ia cukup prihatin dengan nasib Donghae yang mengalami penolakan dari _yeojachingu_-nya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk, kalau saja keadaan _yeoja_ itu tidak seperti ini, gadis itu pasti sudah mendapat bentakan dan makian darinya.

Bodoh. Itu menurutnya. Dengan wajah tampan layaknya pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik, Donghae bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ mana saja yang ia inginkan. Seperti membeli barang, tinggal tunjuk, dan masalah selesai. Bodohnya, _namja_ itu lebih memilih menunggu seorang _yeoja_ yang entah akan menerimanya kembali atau tidak selama delapan tahun lebih.

"Belum ada perkembangan?" tanya Yunho. Donghae tidak menjawab. "Cari saja _yeoja_ lain. Fishy masih banyak, kan?"

Donghae melirik temannya dari ekor mata. "Kau pikir Fishy itu barang? Mereka manusia! Lagipula, sudah berapa lama kau menjadi temanku?" Giliran Yunho yang tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mau memusingkan kepalanya dengan menghitung lamanya pertemanan mereka ketika mengemudi. "Kau seakan baru mengenalku kemarin sore."

Yunho mendengus menahan tawa. "Oke… Aku tahu maksudmu." Dia tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan dengan sesekali melirik ke kaca spion. "Oh _man_… sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita," katanya lalu membuat mobil mereka melaju kencang.

Donghae menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, segerombolan _yeoja_ berlari mengejar mobil yang ia tumpangi sambil mengangkat _banner_ berhuruf hangul. "Mereka itu tidak ada capeknya, ya? _Daebak_!"

"Apanya yang hebat?" cibir Yunho mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau berlatih sampai malam," kata Hangeng yang baru memasuki ruang latihan _dance_ mereka. Dialah orang yang paling sering mendapati Donghae sedang latihan sendiri. Seperti tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, _namja_ kelahiran tahun 1986 itu tetap menari meski peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Donghae menghentikan gerakkannya, lalu memandangi pantulan sosok Hangeng yang ada di ambang pintu melalu cermin yang melapisi seluruh sisi tembok di hadapannya. Dia berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, mematikan musik, dan menenggak minum dalam botolnya hingga habis.

Hangeng hanya bersandar pada kusen pintu dengna tangan bersidekap. "Aku mulai jarang melihatmu keluar di pagi hari. Biasanya pasti akan pergi, dan baru kembali jam sembilan pagi."

"_Hyung_, kau pernah ditolak orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Donghae keluar dari topi yang dibicarakan Hangeng.

Sesaat, Hangeng diam. "Pernah." Otaknya berusaha mencari kepingan memori masa lalu yang sudah tertimbun dalam oleh kenangan-kenangan lain. "Saat aku baru pertama kali datang ke Korea. Saat itu aku SMA, dan sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Korea apapun. Pedomanku hanya kamus," katanya.

Bayangan akan sosok _yeoja_ anggun berwajah sempurna menari-nari pada benak _namja_ berkebangsaan China itu. "Dia _sunbae_-ku semasa SMA. Perempuan yang menjadi idola sekolah. Dia sangat cantik. Di masa SMA, dia sudah menjadi seorang model. Namun sifatnya yang arogan dan kadang berkata seenaknya, membuat banyak orang memilih untuk menjauhinya." Hangeng menyulingkan senyum tipis. "Entah bagaimana, kami dekat. Dia yang mengajariku berbahasa Korea. Dan lama-kelamaan, aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya, lebih dari sekedar idola. Aku menyatakan cinta padanya beberapa hari menjelas kelulusan. Tapi dia menolakku. Setelah itu, kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Akupun tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang."

Miris. Sama mirisnya dengan kisah yang dialami Donghae. Sama-sama ditinggal cinta–meskipun dalam masalah Donghae, gadisnya seakan melupakan dirinya.

"Cepat kembali ke _dorm_. Teuki _Hyung_ mencarimu," kata Hangeng memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian, menyisahkan bunyi decitan sol sepatunya di sepanjang lorong gedung SM Entertainment yang sudah kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk diam memandangi sebuket bunga daisy putih yang ada di genggaman tangan Jea. Perawat itu menyodorkan padanya, namun tangannya tidak kunjung mengambilnya. Bunga itu adalah kiriman bunga kedua yang ia terima, setelah beberapa hari lalu ia menerima sebuket bunga tulip putih tanpa nama pengirim.

"Kau menerima bunga lagi," kata Jea sambil meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menaruh sebuket bunga yang dihiasi pita merah itu ke tangannya. "Sepertinya kau memiliki pengagum rahasia, _Agassi_." Perawat itu sedikit menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Jea-_ssi_," panggilnya. "Arti bunga ini apa?"

"Bunga Daisy putih artinya bisa berarti kepolosan dan cinta setia. Tergantung orang yang memberinya juga, sih…" kata Jea. Gadis itu meneliti penampilan pasiennya yang terbilang lebih rapi dari hari-hari kemarin. "Kau mau melihat kolam ikan di samping rumah sakit?"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, Bom datang menghampiri Jea. "Jea, kau dipanggil Dokter Kim di ruangannya."

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana." Tatapannya beralih pada Eunhyuk. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau bisa ke sana duluan, aku akan menyusul." Kemudian gadis itu berjalan beriringan dengan Bom menuju ruangan Dokter Kim yang tertutup rapat.

Eunhyuk kembali mengamati sebuket bunga yang ada di tangannya dan mulai menghitung jumlah tangkai bunga di tangannya. Ada sepuluh. Ia tidak tahu siapa dan apa maksud si pengirim bunga. Dia membawanya di tangan sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan Dr. Kim yang tertutup rapat. Penasaran, dia mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Berusaha mencuri dengan percakapan dua orang–atau lebih – di dalam sana. Mereka terdengar sedang berdebat.

"Kita harus menghentikan terapi itu!"

"Ta- tapi Dok, bagaimana dengan Nona HyukJae? Kita bisa melihat perubahan pada dirinya, kan?"

"Aku akui, kita memang melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Tapi namja itu kini hanya datang sesekali. Dan aku pernah melihat HyukJae menolak kehadiran namja itu. Bukannya itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa HyukJae masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran namja? Donghae yang jarang datang hanya akan membuat keadaan HyukJae menjadi naik turun tak menentu."

"Tolonglah, Dok. Aku yakin cara ini berhasil."

"Kita tidak bisa menjaminnya, Jea…"

Eunhyuk tertegun sambil perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari daun pintu. Tatapan matanya tidak dapat diartikan. Kecewa, kesal, sakit bercampur jadi satu hingga ia tidak lagi mengenali perasaan apa yang kini menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Yang ia rasakan hanya sesak di dada, padahal ia masih bisa bernapas normal.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Tidak ada _security_ yang menahannya karena mengira Eunhyuk adalah pengunjung rumah sakit ini. Pikirannya kalut. Dia berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya mengikuti arah trotoar yang ada di hadapannya.

_Mereka… menjadikanku seperti kelinci percobaan…_

**To Be Continue…**

**1.967 words**

Maaf telat update. Setelah masuk tahun ajaran baru, saja nggak janji akan update tiap hari. Berhubungan sekarang saya anak kelas 3 #eaa dan sebentar lagi akan ujian nasional, Eomma saya menyita laptop saya dan hanya keluar seminggu dua kali di hari Jumat dan Sabtu.

Sya nggak bakal menceritakan siapa yang membunuh ayah Eunhyuk, karena saya nggak pernah kepikiran hal itu. #plak #enakbangetngomongnya

Thanks to: Pikapika, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, mincha, Anchovy, MrsVampire, evilMinMin, Fine7, Kim Soo Hyun, myfishychovy, sha, nahanakyu, Anonymouss, nikyunmin, kyukyu, Mei Hyun15, Arit 291, MinnieGalz, reaRelf, yantiheenim, KyuLoveMin, park ji hyun, Ivha, Cloud77, ressijewellll, kyuhyun1103. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Thursday, July 19, 2012

06.01 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, July 19, 2012

06.35 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku tak percaya pada perkataan _yeoja_ yang sedang menelefonku. "Kau hanya bercanda, kan?" Kupelankan suaraku dan sedikit menjauh dari _member_ Super Junior lainnya agar mereka tidak mencuri dengar apa yang sedang kubicarakan.

"_Aku tidak berbohong, Donghae-_ssi_. Nona HyukJae tidak ada di kamarnya. Aku dan suster lain sudah keliling rumah sakit. Tapi kami tidak menemukannya di manapun_," jelas Jea.

Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana rumah sakit yang setahuku selalu dijaga dua puluh empat jam itu, bisa kecolongan pasien mereka yang notabenenya stress. Apa Eunhyuk sudah normal hingga mereka tidak menyadarinya?

"Sudah lapor polisi?" tanyaku. Sesekali kulirik _member_ lain yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di saat menunggu urutan tampil kami.

"_Kita tidak bisa melaporkannya. Ini belum satu kali dua puluh empat jam._"

"Tapi dia bukan orang normal!" kataku geram. "Sudahlah! Biar nanti kucari!" kataku lalu memutus telefon sepihak. _Member_ lain memandangiku dengan seribu satu pandangan saat aku kembali duduk di antara mereka. Mungkin mereka mendengar kalimat terakhirku yang kelewat lantang. Biarlah. Sebodo amat.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku bergoyang. Mataku sudah berkali-kali memandangi pintu keluar yang terbuka lebar. Ingin kabur dari sini? Tentu saja. Kakiku sudah gatal ingin berlari dan mencari Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya yang dikataan Jea benar. Kami masih tidak bisa menghubungi polisi. Cih, bagaimana bisa ada peraturan macam itu?

Andaikan saja aku seperti Naruto yang bisa membuat seribu bayangan nyata, itu pasti akan sangat membantu. Sayangnya hal itu hanya komik. Mana ada orang yang dapat membuat bayangan nyata?

"Donghae, berhenti menggerakkan kakimu. Kursiku ikut bergetar," kata Yesung _Hyung_ menyadarkanku. Aku menghentikan gerakan kakiku. Hanya sesaat. Dan kemudian aku kembali menggerakkan kakiku tanpa sadar. Membuat _namja_ berkepala besar itu pindah tempat di samping Leeteuk _Hyung_.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

Trotoar sekitar rumah sakit yang mulanya sepi karena berada di pinggiran Kota Seoul, perlahan menjadi ramai karena Eunhyuk mulai memasuki kawasan pertokoan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan, hingga kini warna matahari mulai berubah jingga, meski ditutupi awan kelabu. Dia hanya termenung. Merasa tidak yakin dengan banyaknya _namja_ yang berkeliaran di sana. Ia masih takut.

Namun lebih tidak mungkin lagi bila ia kembali melangkah menuju rumah sakit. Ia tidak sepenakut itu. Kini dia hanya berdiri di tengah terotoar yang sepi orang. Memandangi keramaian di sana. Hatinya memerintahkan dirinya untuk bergerak. Namun tidak dengan otaknya. Otaknya menyuruh kedua kakinya untuk dia membatu di sana.

_Ayo, HyukJae. Kau bisa. Bukannya ini keputusanmu? Kau tidak mau dijadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan lagi, kan? Buktikan pada mereka kalau kau normal!_

Sederetan kalimat penyemangat mengaung-ngaung dalam benaknya. Tapi tak seincipun dia mengambil langkah. _Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak mau bergerak di keadaan seperti ini?_

"_Nuna_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan Eunhyuk. Mungkin anak SMP. _Namja_ itu memandangi Eunhyuk dengan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "_Nuna_? Sebentar lagi hujan." Dia menunjuk ke langit.

Eunhyuk tidak menggubris objek yang ditunjuk _namja_ berseragam sekolah itu. Ia berjalan mundur, menghindari _namja_ itu, lalu berlari memasuki gang-gang kecil hingga akhirnya dia keluar di depan sebuah pintu gerbang sekolah menengah atas yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

Di masa SMA, ia mengalami yang namnya cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan ciuman pertama. Terlalu manis untuk dikenang. Saking manisnya, membuat ia ingin melupakan semua kenangan yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Seperti permen mint, saat pertama kali mengemutnya, terasa manis, dan semakin lama semakin pedas.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan menghujam bumi. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Membasahi seluruh tubuh _yeoja_ itu beserta seluruh permukaan bumi di daerah itu. Dia mendongak, menatap langit kelabu yang seolah ikut menangisinya.

Hingga akhirnya, tetes pertama air matanya jatuh. Sangat tidak ketara dengan derasnya air hujan. Biar tetes hujan menghapus air mata dan luka hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Mau ke mana kau? Hari sedang hujan!" teriak Il Woo pada anak asuhnya yang berlari keluar menerobos dirinya. Padahal dia sendiri baru masuk ke ruang ganti mereka. "Donghae! Kita masih punya kegiatan lain! Kita harus latihan koreo dan vokal!"

"Aku akan segera kembali!" balas Donghae sambil berteriak. _Namja_ yang hanya bermodalkan jaket dan topi itu memanggil taksi yang selalu siaga di luar gedung pertelevisian itu. Dia langsung masuk tanpa tahu dari mana ia harus memulai pencarian akan Eunhyuk.

"Anda mau ke mana, Tuan?" tanya Sang Supir.

"Ke mana saja," jawab Donghae acuh. Matanya fokus memandangi jalanan dari luar jendela, sedangan pikirannya menerka-nerka lokasi Eunhyuk sekarang berada. Seoul itu luas. Tidak mungkin ia menyusuri Seoul sampai ke pelosok-pelosoknya. Itu mustahil dilakukan dalam sehari.

Ia mengigit bibir, sedangkan sang supir meliriknya dari kaca spion. Bukan hanya Donghae yang bingung, tapi juga sang supir. Baru kali ini ada penumpang yang memintanya untuk pergi kemanapun. Dan ia hanya memutari salah satu distrik di Kota Seoul.

"Anda sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya Sang Supir. "Seorang _yeoja_?"

"Ah," Donghae tersadar, "iya."

Donghae memandangi tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi permukaan kaca mobil dari depan. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Eunhyuk. _Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia kehujanan? Ke mana dia akan berlindung? Bagaimana bila ia kedinginan? Mungkinkah ada keajaiban hingga ia hadir di depan mataku sekarang?_

Ia memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Berharap dengan begitu kepenatan di benaknya sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang menatap langit-langit berwarna putih. _Apa aku ada di rumah sakit lagi?_ Hal itu menjadi pertanyaan pertama yang memenuhi pikiran Eunhyuk. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mencium bau obat-obatan seperti biasa. Yang ia rasakan… bau tanah ketika hujan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nona?" tanya seorang yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia memandangi perempuan paru baya yang memegang gelas di tangannya. Kemudian matanya menjelajah seluruh sudut ruangan. Dari tempatnya berada, dia dapat langsung melihat dapur terbuka dan sebuah pintu yang sepertinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Rumah mini.

"Aku di mana?" tanyanya masih dengan mata ke sana ke mari, hingga mata terpaku pada satu-satunya pigura foto yang ada di atas meja.

"Ini dirumahku. Tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan di depan sekolahan," jelas perempuan itu. "Siapa namamu?" Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang terlihat bingung.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap mata kelabu milik perempuan paru baya tersebut. "HyukJae. Lee HyukJae."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Kenapa tadi malah hujan-hujanan?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk. Memperhatikan selimut tebal yang melindungi kakinya dari udara dingin. _Apa? Apa yang ingin kulakukan? Menunggu seseorang, kah?_ Dia hanya diam, membiarkan detik demi detik berlalu bergitu saja dalam keheningan dan bunyi hujan di luar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke mana saja, Lee Donghae?" cecar Leeteuk saat salah seorang dongsaeng-nya baru kembali ketika hari sudah gelap. Bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam. Sang _Leader_ dengan rela menunggu di depan ruang TV, menunggu Donghae pulang, sambil menemani Kyuhyun bermain PS.

Donghae tidak menjawab. _Namja_ itu melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantungkan jaket yang sedikit basah pada gantungan dekat pintu. _Namja_ yang kerap kali dipanggil Ikan itu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Kau bilang, kau hanya pergi sebentar. Apa pergi lebih dari dua belas jam itu dapat dibilang sebentar?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tatapan mata menajam dan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada. Lagi-lagi Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" bentaknya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Leeteuk yang tengah berdiri dengan ngeri. Baru kali ini dia melihat _leader_ mereka membentak _member_ lain. Biasanya _leader_ yang punya panggilan _Angel Without Wings_ itu adalah manusia tersabar yang pernah Kyuhyun tahu–setidaknya kedua setelah Sungmin.

Donghae menutup pintu kulkas. Dia memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tahu, kok." _Namja_ itu berjalan melewati Leeteuk, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Leeteuk menahan pundak Donghae. Kyuhyun buru-buru mematikan PS-nya dan ikut bangkit berdiri. Ia mulai mencium akan adanya pertengkaran di antara dua laki-laki yang usianya terpaut empat tahun itu. Dia berdiri di antara Leeteuk dan Donghae, siap-siap bila salah satu dari mereka melayangkan bogem mentah.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuuhyun juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada salah satu _hyung_nya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh.

"Apa urusanmu untuk tahu?" tanya Donghae tanpa bentuk formal. "Kau tahu pun tidak akan membuat keadaanku lebih baik!" bentak Donghae.

Leeteuk terpaku di tempatnya. Membiarkan Donghae berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia masih tidak menyangka bila _namdongsaeng_ yang paling ia sayang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi laki-laki arogan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Donghae berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Mungkin dia hanya tidak bisa berpikir jerni saat ini," kata Kyuhyun menyadarkan Leeteuk dari pemikirannya.

Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan Si _Magnae_. _Ya, mungkin saja Donghae sedang ada masalah berat yang membuatnya berkata-kata seperti itu. Dia bukan orang yang akan berbicara sekasar itu. Ini juga salahku yang tiba-tiba mencecarnya._

**To Be Continue…**

**1.049 words**

Saya mencoba membuat fic ini agar tidak terlihat seperti sinetron kacangan. Namun sepertinya gagal. Yang jelas, **TIDAK AKAN ADA** adegan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba lupa ingatan di fic ini. _I've told you_.

Kok tiba-tiba bisa ada Yunho? Jadi ceritanya, Yunho itu temen deketnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari SMA. Dia juga yang tahu secara detil masalah di antara HaeHyuk.

Terima kasih pada: ressijewelll, NeRadial, coolBeauty, harumisujatmiko, kyunny, yemillie, sha, Arit291, Ivha, Cho Rai Sa, Cloud77, Mei Hyun15, Anonymouss, Guest, Yantiheenim, mitade13, Thania Lee, Pikapika, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, MinnieGalz, Guest, Kim Soo Hyun, kim ryokie, nahanakyu, haehae, Kim Jung Min, kyuhyun1103, myfishychovy, Imcherlonntan, Evil Thieves. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

July 25, 2012

11.24 P.M.

Published at:

July 26, 2012

05.30 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hei lihat!"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah itu Super Junior Donghae?" tanya salah seorang wartawan berkacamata sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berjaket dan topi yang berjalan memasuki kantor polisi dengan kepala menunduk. Teman sepekerjaannya memincingkan mata. "Untuk apa dia datang ke kantor polisi?"

Temannya memandangi wartawan berkacamata itu. "Ah! Kau ini! Dia bukan Super Junior Donghae!" Dia menepuk pundak temannya.

Rasa penasaran masih menghinggapi hati namja berkacamata itu. _Apa iya dia bukan Super Junior Donghae? Wajah mereka mirip sekali. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sini. Siapa tahu itu benar-benar Super Junior Donghae, dan aku akan mendapat bayaran tinggi atas berita _hot_ ini!_

_Namja_ berkacamata itu berdiri tak jauh dari kantor polisi, sedangkan temannya tadi sudah berjalan mendahuluinya menuju restauran BBQ di persimpangan jalan yang merupakan tujuan awal mereka. Matanya tidak lepas dari pintu kantor polisi yang terbuka dua puluh empat jam.

_Aku akan mendapat banyak uang bila menjual berita terhangat ini pada ELF dan majalah!_

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengayuh sepeda merah yang sedang ia naiki bersama Nenek Lee menuju apotek tempat Nenek Lee bekerja. Setelah seharian dirawat oleh Nenek Lee, pagi ini Eunhyuk berniat membalas jasa nenek itu dengan membantunya bekerja. Salah satunya adalah mengantarkan Nenek Lee.

Nenek Lee tinggal bersama kedua cucu-nya yang kini sedang menjalani wajib militer sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Anaknya–orang tua dari cucunya–telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Makanya, sampai diusianya yang setua ini ia masih bekerja, selain untuk menghidupi dirinya, juga dua cucu yang tinggal bersamanya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan kanyuhan pada pedal sepeda di depan sebuah bangunan kecil yang masih tutup, sesuai perintah dari Nenek Lee. Ia memandangi bangunan yang terlihat tidak mencolok di antara bangunan lain. Modelnya memang tidak semodern bangunan di samping kiri-kanannya, tapi bangunan itu masih terawat dengan baik.

"Lebaik baik kau di rumah dulu, Hyukie…" kata Nenek Lee sambil memasukan kunci pada gembok yang menutup pintu. "Kau istirahatlah dulu."

"Baiklah," jawab Eunhyuk menurut. "Kapan Nenek akan pulang? Nanti akan kujemput lagi." Yeoja berambut hitam panjang itu memandangi nenek yang tulang punggunya mulai mengalami pembongkokan.

"Kau bisa menjemputku jam enam sore nanti," kata Nenek Lee. "Pulanglah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dia menaiki sepeda merah itu lagi dan mengayungnya menyusuri jalanan. Namun bukannya langsung pulang, dia berkeliling dulu, menguji dirinya sendiri. _Apa aku masih takut dengan namja atau tidak?_

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Dia mengayuh sepedanya tanpa tentu arah. Bahkan ia sampai merasa sudah melewati sederetan gedung lebih dari tiga kali. Sampai pada depan gerbang sekolah tempat ia jatuh pingsan kemarin. Ia melihat banyaknya kerumunan siswa-siswi berseragam biru dongker dan awak media di bagian lapangan sekolah. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan _yeoja-yeoja_ seumurannya–atau mungkin kurang–berlarian dan ikut berdesakan di antara mereka.

"Ada apa di sana?" tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya dekat sebuah pohon besar, lalu berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang.

Karena tingginya yang dibilang cukup semampai dibandingkan rata-rata tinggi perempuan Korea–kurang lebih 172 cm–ia hanya perlu berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di atas panggung setinggi setengah meter itu.

Beberapa kepala sedang bergerak, dan Eunhyuk mencoba menghitungnya. Ada delapan, dan ia mengenal salah satunya sebagai _namja_ yang sering mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Ia terus memandangi _namja_ itu, hingga _namja_ yang ia pandangi kini bertemu pandang dengannya. Entah harus berbuat apa, Eunhyuk hanya berdiri mematung sambil memandangi kedelapan _namja_ yang sedang menari sambil bernyanyi.

Setelah lagu berakhir dan merasa tidak ada yang harus Eunhyuk lihat lagi, _yeoja_ itu menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menyusuri jalan sambil mencari sebuah rumah mungil yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya kini.

Ia memasukkan sepeda ke dalam rumah. Dan duduk bersila di depan TV. Ia melihat sekeliling. Benar-benar tidak ada hal yang bisa ia kerjakan kini karena semuanya telah selesai ia dan Nenek Lee kerjakan tadi pagi. Juga ketelatenan Nenek Lee yang setiap hari membersihkan barang-barangnya dari debu.

Matanya menelusuri deretan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di lemari. Tangannya meraik keluar sebuah album foto dan mulai melihat-lihat isinya. Lembaran foto usang yang warnanya mulai pudar memenuhi tiap lembar isi album itu. Satu per satu ia perhatikan tiap wajah yang tampak dari setiap foto, meskipun ia tidak mengenal orang-orang yang ada di foto.

Tangannya berhenti membalik halaman selanjutnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah foto berobjekkan sepasang manusia berbeda gender. Mereka tampak bahagian berfoto bersama di N Seoul Tower sambil memamerkan cincin yang melekat di jari masing-masing.

Eunhyuk memandang tangan kirinya yang kini polos tanpa terlingkari cincin. Ia lupa bahwa ia meninggalkan cincin itu di rumah sakit. Rasa sesal telah melepas cincin itu sedikit menghinggapi hatinya. Ia langsung menutup album foto tersebut tanpa melihat foto lainnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

_Yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang itu duduk bersila, lalu memperhatikan tangan putihnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae's PoV

Aku kembali melakukan gerakan yang seharusnya setelah beberapa detik sempat tertinggal gerakan dan _member_ yang lain. Aku tetap berusaha bertindak profesional, sekalipun kakiku ingin sekali berlari mendekati _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di deretan belakang kerumunan yang memenuhi muka panggung. Ini jelas bukan drama yang mengharu-biru.

Aku masih harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka menampilkan lagu terakhir yang harus dinyanyikan–From U. Ketika lagu berakhir, aku akan langsung pergi dari sana sebelum _member_ lain menyadarinya, sekalipun aku yakin aku telah kehilangan jejak yeoja itu.

_Ia pasti sudah pergi sangat jauh_, kataku dalam hati. Kupandangi tingkah konyol para pembawa acara yang menurutku jayus tingkat akut. Aku mendengus, memikirkan bagaimana _namja_ sok asik itu bisa diterima oleh perusahan TV tersebut sebagai permbawa acara, dan juga para penonton tidak bosan menontoninya hingga program ini memiliki _rating_ yang bagus.

"Ayo, _Hyung_. Sebentar lagi kita tampil kembali," kata Si _Evil Magnae_ Cho Kyuhyun, _magnae_ kurang ajar dan paling ajaib dari semua _magnae_ di SM Entertainment.

_Member_ lain sudah bersiap dengan kembali memasangkan _microphone_ dan _earphone_ ke telinga mereka. Hanya aku yang belum sepertinya. Aku mengambil _microphone_ yang sudah berlabelkan namaku. Ya, masing-masing dari kami memiliki _microfon_ masing-masing yang sudah diberi nama.

Kami naik ke atas panggung, bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing sebelum akhirnya intro musik mulai terdengar. Aku mencoba untuk menunjukkan senyum dan bersikap ramah dengan _fans_ sebagai bentuk dari fan service. Tapi sepertinya gagal. Tanganku tidak bergerak ketika mereka mengangkat tangan, hendak berjabat tangan denganku. Mataku terlalu sibuk utnuk memperhatikan kerumunan paling belakang.

Dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak melihatnya lagi dari sini. Seperinya kau benar-benar harus menjadi penguntit hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memasuki anak kunci dalam saku celananya setelah memastikan pintu rumah mungil itu terkunci. Ia ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk Nenek Lee di tempat kerjanya, sekalian ingin makan bersama. Rasanya tidak enak bila hanya makan sendirian di rumah.

Saat berbalik, ia kaget setengah mati melihat sesosok _namja_ berjaket hitam dan topi berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia sangat mengenali _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang di hari-hari kemarin mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Entah bagaimana caranya, _namja_ itu bisa menemukannya di sini.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_.

Donghae mendongak. "Kembalilah..." pinta _namja_ itu masih dengan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kembali ke rumah sakit dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan?" tanya Eunhyuk sarkastis. "Tidak, terima kasih." _Yeoja_ itu hendak menaiki sepedanya, bila saja Donghae tidak tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Menahan laju sepedanya. "Mengingkir dari sana!"

"Kau tidak mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu keberadaanmu?" tanya Donghae, berharap _yeojachingu_-nya ini mau berbaik hati meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk mendengarkan pengorbanannya. Eunhyuk hanya diam. "Aku melihatmu ketika tampil tadi. Tapi aku kehilangan jejakmu," cerita Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, "aku berkeliling tempat ini dan tak sengaja melihatmu keluar dari rumah ini barusan."

"Lalu? Aku harus bilang apa? Wow?" tanya Eunhyuk masih mempertahankan sikap sarkastis dan sok cueknya. Padahal ia ingin sekali membuang sikap sok sarkastisnya ini di hadapan _namjachingu_-nya. "Menyingkir dari jalanku," kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae menarik tubuh _yeojachingu_-nya masuk dalam dekapan erat tubuhnya. Ia menangis. "Kumohon… kembalilah seperti Eunhyuk yang dulu. Eunhyuk yang kukenal. Eunhyuk yang selalu tertawa. Eunhyuk yang ceroboh. Eunhyuk yang mencintai semua makanan manis. _Jebbal_…"

Eunhyuk bergeming dalam pelukan Donghae. Dia sama sekali tidak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan namja yang tingginya berbeda sekitar lima senti darinya. Ia melirik rambut bercat coklat yang berada di samping kepalanya. Rambut yang seingatnya dulu berwarna hitam polos.

"_Saranghae_, Hyukie…" bisik Donghae.

Tangan kurus Eunhyuk meraih pundak Donghae, membalas pelukan _namja_ itu. Ia mengangguk di pundak Donghae. Menyamankan kepalanya dalam pundak Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia _namjachingu_-mu, HyukJae?" tanya Nenek Lee di sela kunyahan makan sianganya. Ia memandangi namja tampan yang sedang disuapi Eunhyuk dengan manjanya. Ia duduk melingkar dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang ikut makan bersamanya.

"YA/BUKAN!" kata Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan jawaban yang berbanding terbalik. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Berpisah selama delapan tahun nyaris tanpa saling menghubungi, apa itu bisa dibilang masih menjalin hubungan?

Nenek Lee memperhatikan dua manusia berbeda _gender_ yang tampak malu-malu. Lalu tertawa. "Kalian masih muda, tidak ada salahnya berpacaran," kata sedikit menggoda. "Itu juga bagian dari menghabiskan masa muda, bukan?"

"Saat SMA kami memang sempat pacaran. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan kami baru bertemu akhir-akhir ini," cerita Donghae dengan menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. "Apa itu bisa dibilang kalau kami masih berpacaran. Salah satu dari kami juga belum berkata putus," celoteh Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk lebih ingin menyumpal mulut ikan itu dengan makanan lebih banyak lagi.

"Berarti kalian masih pacaran," kata Nenek Lee. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Delapan tahun," jawab Donghae.

"_Omo_!" Nenek Lee terpekik kaget. "Lama sekali. Cucuku pernah bercerita, dia paling lama berpacaran saja hanya setahun lebih. Dan kalian ini delapan tahun. Hebat!" puji Nenek Lee.

Setelah menandaskan makanannya, Nenek Lee menumpuk alat-alat makannya jadi satu agar lebih mudah dibawa pulang oleh Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan _tissue_. Kemudian kembali memandangi dua sejoli itu.

Eunhyuk sudah keluar untuk memasukkan alat-alat makan mereka ke dalam keranjang sepeda, sedangkan Donghae masih ada di dalam, bersitatap dengan Nenek Lee. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Nenek Lee sumringah dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Donghae keluar dari apotek dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menatap namjachingu-nya dengan aneh. _Apa sekarang dia gila?_

Eunhyuk duduk pada boncengan sepeda yang berada di belakang pundak Donghae. Ia teringat masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu. Setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah, mereka pasti naik sepeda dengan Donghae sebagai supirnya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap _namja_ itu.

"Seperti dulu, ya?" tanya Donghae di sela-sela kayuhan sepedanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia pun tahu, Donghae pasti telah menebak jawabannya.

_Yeoja_ itu turun dari boncengan sepeda setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah mungil milik Nenek Lee. Eunhyuk segera masuk dengan membawa peralatan makan yang sudah kotor dan mencucinya. Sedangkan Donghae memasukkan sepeda ke dalam rumah.

Ia menunggu Eunhyuk selesai mencuci sebelum melaksanakan keinginan terpendamnya selama ini.

"Eunhyuk," panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk yang ada di dapur menoleh sambil mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan mengelap tangannya. "Ayo kencan!" aja Donghae.

"Tidak," jawab Eunhyuk. "Siapa yang akan menjaga rumah ini bila aku pergi? Nenek sedang bekerja. Lagipula aku belum bilang padanya," tolak Eunhyuk dengan jawaban yang sudah Donghae antisipasi sebelumnya.

"Ayolah… lagipula kita baru kencan sekali saat ke N Seoul Tower waktu itu," jawab Donghae. "Dan tadi aku juga sudah minta ijin dengan Nenek Lee. Nenek Lee juga mengijinkannya."

"Pulang sekolah bersama hampir tiap hari itu tidak termasuk kencan, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk super polos yang membuat Donghae ingin memakan _yeojachingu-_nya ini.

"Ya nggak, lah!" katanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meraih tangan Eunhyuk. "Ayo pergi!"

"_Ya! Ya_!" seru Eunhyuk yang tidak digubris Donghae. Namja itu menari Eunhyuk keluar jalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menjilati sendok eskrim yang ada di tangannya. Matanya mulai menghitung kantong belanjaan mereka setelah hampir enam jam berkeliling salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Yang membeli semuanya jelas Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya bertugas menjadi model _namja_ ikan itu. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal, dan ia kini hanya duduk di salah satu toko es krim, sementara Donghae pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkannya di sini.

Dia memandangi segerombolan siswi SMA yang masih berseragam duduk melingkari sebuah meja. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahkan sambil mengoper sebuah ponsel dari tangan ke tangan. Eunhyuk iri melihatnya. Dia menghabiskan masa SMA-nya dengan begitu saja.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk.

"_Aniyo_…" jawab Eunhyuk. Matanya kemudian beralih pada sebuah kantung yang dibawa Donghae. "Beli apa lagi?"

Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _touch screen_ keluaran terbaru warna putih. "Ponsel untukmu. Kuyakin kau tidak menggunakan ponsel sama sekali selama ini." Eunhyuk menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Donghae, dan mulai mengutak-atiknya. "Aku sudah memasukkan nomorku dan nomor barumu di kontak telefon–karena kau bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah akan menghafal nomor telfonnya sendiri."

Eunhyuk dibuat cemberut karenanya. "Maksudmu daya ingatku pendek, begitu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk Donghae dengan sendok yang terisi penuh eskrim.

Donghae memakan eskrim di sendok Eunhyuk, semakin membuat Eunhyuk memelototkan matanya. "Kira-kira begitu," jawab Donghae jahil.

"_YA_! Kau menyebalkan Tuan Lee!" kata yeoja itu sarkastik. Dia meletakkan _cup_ eskrimnya yang sudah kosong begitu saja di atas meja.

Senyum lembut mengembang di bibir Donghae. Eunhyuk yang dia kenal sudah menjadi seperti Eunhyuk yang dulu, setidaknya di hadapannya. Ia memandangi Eunhyuk lama. Cara _yeoja_ itu ngambek masih sama seperti dulu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae dengan bibir manyun dan pipi menggelembung. Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk mengelap sisa-sisa eskrim yang ada di sudut bibir gadisnya.

"Maaf," kata Donghae. "Jangan ngambek lagi! Nanti aku traktir makan sepuasnya?"

Eunhyuk menoleh. "_Jinjja_?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk pasti. Cara mengembalikan _mood_ Eunhyuk pun masih sama. Hanya dengan mengatakan "traktiran sepuasnya", ia berhasil membuat mata _yeoja_ berambut hitam ini berbinar-binar kesenangan seperti anak kecil.

_Yeoja_ itu turun dari duduknya. "Ayo ke toko di sana! Aku mau _cupcake_ yang tadi!" katanya dengan ceria dan mendahului Donghae untuk keluar dari toko eskrim.

"_Ya_! Tunggu dulu, HyukJae!" panggil Donghae sambil meraih semua kantung belanjaan yang berada di kursi sampingnya. Dia mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang sudah seperti monyet beneran dengan keceriaan tanpa batas.

Walaupun bisa dibilang merepotkan diri sendiri, Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang perlahan menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.321 words**

_Mianhae_, maaf saya lama _update_. Saya punya banyak tugas dengan materi yang belom saya ngerti. Susahnya jadi anak kelas 3 huft. (Dan hasilnya malah fic dengan gaya sinetron ==").

Oh ya, saya lagi suka pair 2Min. Hahaaa… mereka keliatan manis banget. Sama manisnya kaya HanChul dan HaeHyuk. Kalo ada fic bagus tetang 2Min, boleh kasih tau ya, _chingudeul_.

Di chap kemaren, saya juga bingung, kenapa yang saya jadiin penengah itu Kyuhyun yang terkesan kekanakan.

Terima kasih untuk: luqi, Mincha, Han Eun Kyo, ShillaSarangKyu, Shofiy Nurlatief, Sitara1083, ceekuchiki, eunhae25, kyuhmin, 13elieve Super Junior, Pikapika, MinnieGalz, Guest, Ivha, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Cloud77, Yantiheenim, Imcherlonntan, nahanakyu, Anonymouss, myfishychovy, iyyan, Evil Thieves, Thania Lee, Mei Hyun15, dewi90, Kim Jung Min, cherrizka980826, kyukyu, Kim Soo Hyun, reaRelf, sha, kim ryokie. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Sunday, August 5, 2012

10.30 P.M.

Published at:

Monday, August 06, 2012

04.46 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	8. Chapter 8

"Di sini kamarnya. Silahkan," kata seorang pelayan hotel pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah mereka sampai di depan sebuah _suite room_ yang dipesan Donghae tadi. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan dan Nona?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Donghae.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, sang pelayan meninggalkan kedua pasangan muda-mudi itu meski puluhan pertanyaan menghantui kepalanya. Dan yang dipikirkannya itu cukup normal. Halo! _Namja_ dan _yeoja_ tanpa ikatan darah masuk hotel! Bukankah itu cukup untuk menimbulkan setidaknya satu pertanyaan. Apa yang mau mereka lakukan?

Setelah menutup pintu, Donghae menaruh semua kantung belanjaannya di sofa dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Badannya seakan mau rontok, padahal tadi dia yang paling semangat untuk mengajak Eunhyuk mengelilingi salah satu _mall_ milik Siwon.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka-buka kantung belanjaannya dan menemukan _strawberry milk_ di salah satu kantong. Dengan raut wajah bahagia layaknya anak kecil, dia meminum susunya hingga tandas dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Gadis itu memandang jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Dia beralih memandangi _namjachingu_-nya yang terlihat pulas di kasur. Ia pun berjalan mendekat dan mengguncang bahu Donghae hingga _Namja_ Ikan itu bangung.

"Kamu mau tidur di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya lalu melihat pada jam dinding. "Tidak. Lagipula besok aku punya banyak hal untuk kuurus. Salah satunya lapor polisi." Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung, membuat tangan Donghae gatal untuk mencubit kedua pipinya. "Karena kamu yang tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah sakit, aku sampai lapor polisi." Ia menjawil hidung Eunhyuk. "Aku pergi. Tidur yang nyenyak," pamit Donghae sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Eunhyuk memeluknya dari belakang, menempelkan pipinya pada pundak Donghae yang terasa nyaman. "Datang lagi besok."

Tangan Donghae memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang melingkari tubuhnya erat. "Aku akan datang lagi kok. Tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

Donghae keluar dari ruang administrasi setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran rumah sakit Eunhyuk dan mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit lagi. Dia menemui Jea, suster yang dengan setia merawat Eunhyuk selama ini.

"Jadi kau akan merawatnya, Donghae-_ssi_?" tanya Jea dalam perjalanan mereka ke ruangan tempat Eunhyuk dirawat dulu. Donghae meminta pada Jea untuk mengambil cincin dan boneka milik Eunhyuk yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya.

"Iya," jawab Donghae. "Kurasa dia sudah sembuh. Saat aku mengajaknya keliling _mall_, dia terlihat biasa saja, meskipun ya… tanganku harus basah karena keringat. Dia memegang tanganku erat sekali," cerita Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

Jea membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin usang, lalu memberikannya pada Donghae bersama dengan boneka beruang yang selalu didekap Eunhyuk. "Jadi ini cincin yang disebut-sebut di infotainment itu, kan?" tanya Jea.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia memasukkan cincin Eunhyuk ke dalam dompetnya. "Terima kasih telah merawat HyukJae."

Jea menggeleng. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Jawaban Jea membuat alis Donghae terangat. "Terima kasih karena kau terus mencintai Hyukie _Eonnie_, juga membuatnya sembuh seperti sekarang." Jea memegang tangan Donghae. "Tolong, cintai Hyukie _Eonnie_," pinta _yeoja_ itu dengan kepala menunduk.

Tangan _namja_ tampan itu terangkat untuk mengelus puncak kepala Jea. "Pasti. Aku pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau aku tidak mencintainya," janji Donghae kemudian menarik tangannya kembali. "Sudah, ya. Aku harus melapor lagi ke kantor polisi. Kan, HyukJae sudah ditemukan."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jea. Gadis itu berdiri sambil tersenyum sampai tidak terasa tetes air bening keluar dari kelenjar air matanya. Sadar akan hal itu, ia menyekanya agar tidak dilihat orang lain. _Berjuanglah, Hyukie _Eonnie_!_

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk sosok _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Donghae, sang sosok yang dipeluk, hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _yeojachingu_-nya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil, padahal kemarin sok sarkastis padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan masuk dengan Eunhyuk yang masih memeluk tubuhnya.

_Yeoja_ itu mendongak. Wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya membesar dan kehitaman, seperti panda. "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman," katanya masih dengan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Donghae. "Lebih baik kau menyewakanku kamar motel kecil daripada kamar hotel sebesar ini tapi membuatku takut saat malam, apalagi saat aku melihat ke arah kamar mandi," rengut Eunhyuk yang malah membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidur lagi. Lagipula _check out_ terakhir jam dua. Aku akan menungguimu," kata Donghae sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjang milik _yeojachingu_-nya.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Donghae?" panggilnya yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tanpa arti, "jangan pergi."

"Iya, _Chagi-ah_," jawab Donghae.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Eunhyuk tertutup. Tangannya memegangi tangan Donghae erat, takut bila _namja_ itu tiba-tiba tidak ada ketika dirinya terbangun nanti.

Donghae memandangi tiap lekuk wajah _yeojachingu_-nya. Sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada _yeojachingu_-nya ini, pada bagian pipinya yang lebih berisi dan kulitnya yang memucat. Mungkin karena _yeoja_ itu selama ini tidak melakukan aktivitas di luar seperti saat masa-masa SMA, dia begitu aktif sampai-sampai menyandang sebutan "Monyet" karena tidak bisa diam.

Selain dua hal itu, tidak ada yang berubah dalam diri Eunhyuk. Tidak juga dengan sikap tiba-tiba cuek bebek, dan sedetik kemudian berubah manjanya. Donghae bahkan masih yakin bila _yeojachingu_-nya masih memiliki kelenturan yang kelewat batas.

Dia menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah _yeojachingu_-nya. Meski masih kalah cantik bila dibandingkan personil-personil SNSD–bahkan f(x) sekalipun–bagi _Namja_ Ikan itu, Lee HyukJae adalah perempuan tercantik–kedua setelah ibunya, tentu saja–yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi Hyukie yang lain lagi, kan?" bisiknya di telinga _yeoja_ itu kemudian mengecup singkat dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan keluar dari dalam sebuah salon dengan tatanan rambut baru. Setelah melewati serangkaian ritual khas perempuan lainnya–_manicure, pedicure, creambath_, dan juga potong rambut–ia seakan terlahir kembali menjadi Kim Heechul yang baru.

Bahkan kini ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _ajumma_–sebagaimana dia dipanggil oleh pegawainya, sekalipun dia belum menikah–berumur 29 tahun. Rambutnya yang dulu panjangnya hampir sepinggang, kini ia potong menjadi hanya sepundak. Ditambah lagi dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang masih seperti mahasiswa. Dia terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

Kaki jenjangnya yang seperti model melangkah menuju salah satu counter eskrim. Oh ya, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang masih seperti gadis 19 tahun, tapi juga emosinya yang ababil itu. Dia bisa marah, ngambek, dan manja dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bila hal itu sudah terjadi, pegawainya dan orang-orang yang jaraknya dekat darinya harus buru-buru mencekokinya dengan sebatang coklat putih. Biasanya tugas ini dilakukan oleh Yoona, salah satu pegawainya.

Dia terus menjilati eskrim vanilla-nya sambil berjalan lurus menuju mobil _pink_-nya yang ia parkir di ujung jalan, meski ia sadar berpasang-pasang mata meliriknya sejak tadi. Tinggi, ramping, cantik. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Kim Heechul yang begitu sempurna?

Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya memandangi layar plasma raksasa yang dipasang pada dinding salah-satu gedung di perempatan jalan itu. Sebuah video boyband bermember delapan orang itu sedang menari-nari sambil menyanyi. Ia tersenyum kala wajah seorang _namja_ tampan yang ia kenal disorot kamera.

"_Ne_, Tan Han Geng, kau sudah berasil," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Keanggunan terpancar dari wajahnya kala senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Sekilas, sekelebatan pernyataan cinta _namja_ itu ketika mereka masih SMA terngiang lagi dalam ingatan Heechul. Wajah yang merona padam juga ucapan yang jadi terbata-bata membuat Heechul ingin tertawa sendiri.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu mengemudi sampai ke café-nya sendiri yang sedang ramai pengunjung. Merasa pekerjaannya akan berkali-kali lipat semakin hari menjelang malam, Heechul mengambil celemeknya lalu mendekati Yoona di meja kasir.

"Biar aku yang jaga kasir. Kau bantu yang lain," kata Heechul. Yoona mematuh saja dan berjalan mengambil secangkir kopi dan sepotong _cake red velvet_ yang baru ditaruh di atas meja, lalu membawanya menuju sang pemesan.

Café Beans merupakan café biasa dengan letak paling strategis. Berada di jantung pusat kegiatan masyarakat. Selain itu juga, letaknya yang dekat halte bus membuat café ini semakin ramai karena mudahnya tranportasi. Awalnya hanya itu yang Heechul pikirkan saat ia pertama kali membuka café ini. Namun ternyata jalan pikirnya sama sekali berbeda dengan para pengunjung café. Pelanggan café-nya datang karena sosok-sosok cantik seperti Yoona, SooYoung, dan Sunny siap melayani mereka.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Heechul tanpa sempat memandang wajah sang pemesan.

"Aku mau Macchiato satu," jawab orang itu.

"Ada lagi?" Heechul mendongak untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Betapa kagetnya dia mendapati _namja_ yang sebelas tahun lalu menjadi _hoobae_-nya di sekolah. Sepertinya bukan hanya Heechul saja yang kaget, tapi juga _namja_ itu.

"_Noona_," panggilnya. "Heechul _Noona_."

"Ah, HanKyung-_ah_… apa kabar?" tanya Heechul sedikit berbasa-basi dengan _namja_ berkewarganegaraan China di hadapannya ini. Rasa canggung menguasai keduanya. Lidah mereka terasa keluh untuk mengeluarkan kata kangen yang selama ini telah membeludak di hati masing-masing.

"Baik. Sangat baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari hampir menjelang subuh. Pantas saja bila keadaan _dorm_ Super Junior sudah sangat gelap. Dengan mengendap-endap, Donghae memasuki _dorm_ yang selama enam tahun terakhir ia tinggali bersama delapan _member_ lainnya. Tangan kanannya tetap menggandeng Eunhyuk agar _yeoja_ itu tidak terjatuh, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa belanjaan Eunhyuk yang bertambah akibat dirinya yang sibuk membelikan segala macam barang untuk _yeoja_ itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran _Namja_ Ikan itu sampai-sampai ia nekad membawa Eunhyuk untuk tinggal di _dorm_ Super Junior. Eunhyuk sendiri baik-baik saja dengan usulan autis Donghae, hal itu juga karena dia takut tidur sendiri di hotel yang Donghae sewakan kemarin.

"Kamu ganti tidur saja duluan. Aku mau mandi," kata Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan patuh. Donghae segera keluar ke kamar mandi. Tak sampai lima menit, _namja_ itu telah kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang membereskan komik-komik yang pernah dibacanya dan beberapa hadiah dari fans.

"Seperti dulu, Lee Donghae tidak pernah membereskan kamarnya," kata Eunhyuk sambil terkikik geli. Bila _Eomma_ Donghae di sini, mungkin saja telinga _namjachingu_-nya telah merah karena jeweran Lee _Ajumma_.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju kasur yang sebenarnya hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu orang. "Cepat tidur! Aku akan membereskan itu nanti," perintah Donghae otoriter.

_Yeoja_ itu hanya menurut dan berbaring pada sisi kasur yang langsung bertemu dengan tembok. Donghae berbaring di sebelahnya, sambil memandangi wajah Eunhyuk lekat-lekat.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menutupi mata Donghae dengan tangannya.

Donghae menarik tangan kekasihnya. "Kenapa?" Senyum _evil_ ala Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya–mungkin efek dari terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Si _Evil Magnae_ itu. "Kau malu, _Chagi_?" Masih dengan seringai _evil_, dia menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Eunhyuk.

Refleks, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Hal ini malah membuat tawa Donghae memenuhi kamarnya yang masih terang benderang–seperti biasa. Menyadari kekasihnya itu hanya menggodanya, Eunhyuk memukul dada _namja_ di hadapannya main-main.

"Kau menyebalkan, Lee Donghae!"

Pandangan Donghae membut. Tangannya menangkup pipi Eunhyuk. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah _yeojachingu_-nya sampai tidak ada jarak tersisa di antara mereka. Bibirnya melumat bibir tebal Eunhyuk lembut. Meresapi dalam-dalam bibir yang terakhir kali ia rasakan delapan tahun lalu itu.

Eunhyuk sedikit melenguh dalam ciuman mereka, apalagi setelah ia merasakan kebutuhan pasokan udaranya berkurang akibat ciuman panjang itu. Wajah Eunhyuk yang mulanya pucat berubah merah padam setelah mereka memisahkan diri, begitu pula yang terjadi pada Donghae.

Satu kecupan manis nan singkat kembali mendarat di bibir Eunhyuk. "_Jaljayo_," ucap Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk memandangi sepasang sepatu yang ada di rak sepatu _dorm_ mereka dengan dahi berkerut. Sepatu itu memang sepatu _sport_. Tapi ukurannya untuk ukuran wanita. Lagipula, seingatnya member Super Junior tidak ada yang memiliki sepatu dengan sayap di samping kiri kanannya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut masih basah. Tangannya yang memegang handuk bergerak untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tidakkah ini aneh?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa berpaling dari sepasang sepatu itu, membuat Siwon semakin penasaran dan mendekat padanya.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Siwon tidak pengerti.

Leeteuk menunduk dan mengambil sepasang sepatu yang tidak dikenalinya. "Apa ini punyamu?" tanya Leeteuk, Siwon langsung menggeleng. "Yang lain tidak memiliki sepatu seperti ini, kan?" Kembali, gelengan kepala dari Siwon datang sebagai jawaban.

_Namja_ berlesung pipi itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan kegiatan pagi hari Sang _Leader_. "Daripada mengurusi hal sepele macam itu, lebih baik _Hyung_ sarapan. Nanti jam sepuluh kita masih ada kegiatan, kan?" kata Siwon membuat Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepatu itu lalu berjalan dekati meja makan.

Tidak ada makanan yang bisa dimakan pagi ini–kecuali bila mereka mau memakan sereal bintang-bintang milik Kyuhyun–karena mereka terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa memenuhi isi kulkas mereka dengan makanan. Yang ada hanya berbotol-botol vitamin dan suplemen di dalam kulkas. Di lemari pun hanya ada beberapa bungkus mie instan yang pastinya tidak akan cukup untuk mereka berdelapan.

Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk meraih sereal bintang-bintang Kyuhyun dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuknya bersamaan dengan susu. Saat ia hendak menyuapkan sesendok makanan, Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah panik.

"_Hyung_!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya HanGeng yang baru selesai memasak mie instan.

"Itu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti _hyungdeul_-nya. "Di kamar Donghae _Hyung_ ada _yeoja_!"

"_MWO_?!" pekik Leeteuk, Siwon, HanGeng, dan Yesung berbarengan. "Kau serius, Kyu?" tanya Yesung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Leeteuk langsung melangkah menuju kamar Donghae yang berada paling jauh dari ruang makan diikuti dengan ketiga _namdongsaeng_-nya. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu kamar Donghae supaya tidak terdengar suara decitan pintu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, seorang _yeoja_ tengah tertidur sambil mememeluk Donghae. Leeteuk berjalan mendekat, dan membangunkan Donghae yang masih setengah sadar. Matanya bahkan masih terpejam sekalipun mulutnya sudah bergumam sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae setelah melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang. _Serasa akan dieksekusi mati_, pikir Donghae mengetahui posisinya dikerubuni oleh empat _namja_ yang haus akan penjelasan.

"Keluar dan jelaskan pada kami, Lee Donghae!" kata Leeteuk. "_Se-ka-rang_!"

**To Be Continue…**

**2.217 words**

Sepertinya fic ini akan selesai sebentar lagi. Dan saya berencana membuat kelanjutan fic ini dalam bentuk HanChul (HanGeng X Heechul). Btw, kok fic ini jadi puanjang banget ya (kalo digabungin dengan Paparazzi). Hahahaaa…

Saya kelas berapa? Um… kasih tahu nggak, ya? Oke, saya kelas 9 SMP.

Saya yeoja atau namja? Nah ini dia pertanyaan yang ngebuat saya cengar-cengir luar biasa. Setelah dua tahun, ada juga yang menanyakan hal ini. Haha… #plak #banggaamat. Awalnya saya yeoja. Setelah saya ke klinik T*ng F*ang, saya tidak tahu gender saya apa. Bencada. Saya yeoja tulen.

Terima kasih: Cho Rai Sa, Fei, Pikapika, triple3r, Lala, WIKA-IMUT, Kim Jung Min, harumisujatmiko, Raeminnie, ShillaSarangKyu, Cloud77, Kim Soo Hyun, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Guest, Imcherlonntan, Anonymouss, Yantiheenim, reaRelf, Ivha, luchifer84, myfishychovy, 13elieve SuperJunior, Evil Thieves, Kim Ryokie, kyukyu, iyyan, blue minra, nahanakyu, Thania Lee, Guest, sha, cherrizka980826. Dan semua yang telah membaca, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Sunday, August 12, 2012

01.20 A.M.

Published at:

Monday, August 13, 2012

02.02 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kau gila, Lee Donghae!" kata Leeteuk frustasi di ruang makan sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau membawa masuk _yeoja_ itu ke sini?"

"Ya bisalah, _Hyung_," jawab Donghae tanpa takut sedikitpun. "Aku juga memegang kunci _dorm_ ini. Jadi aku bebas keluar masuk kapan saja ke sini."

Akibat jawabannya yang semakin membuat keempat _namja_ yang mengiterogasinya semakin keki, ia mendapat empat buah jitakan sekaligus di kepalanya. Ia hanya mengaduh-aduh singkat sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Memang salahnya juga. Siapa suruh bertingkah konyol saat keadaan sedang tegang seperti sekarang?

Leeteuk memandang pintu kamar Donghae yang masih tertutup. Gadis itu rupanya masih belum bangun. Baguslah. Jadi gadis itu tidak mendengar apa yang sedang mereka ributkan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya HanKyung. "Kau nekad sekali membawanya kemari," komentarnya menyangkut larangan membawa perempuan ke dalam _dorm_. Bukan apa-apa, tapi membawa perempuan menginap di _dorm_ akan membuat skandal besar. Bukan hanya sang gadis yang pasti akan menjadi tempat pelampiasan para fans, kontrak mereka bisa juga diputuskan oleh _management_.

Donghae menunduk, menatap ubin _dorm_. "Dia Lee HyukJae, pacarku," kata Donghae seraya mendongak. "Ayolah… dia sudah tidak punya orang tua, dan dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Tidak perlu, kan, Donghae menjelaskan rumah sakit apa yang dia maksud?

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan penuturan _hyung_-nya itu. Seingatnya Donghae sama sekali belum pernah membicarakan tentang gadis incarannya–apalagi _yeojachingu_–pada _member_ lain. "Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Saat aku SMA."

Hening.

Semuanya sibuk menghitung-hitung berapa lama pasangan muda-mudi itu menjalin kasih dengan umur mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

"**_MWO_**?!"

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 201 2

.

.

.

Donghae masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah perdebatan keras dengan tujuh member lainnya. Sebenarnya perdebatan itu tidak akan menjadi sangat lama bila saja Kangin tidak bangun dan dengan keponya yang berlebihan bertanya macam-macam, juga mengancam Donghae akan melaporkan tentang Eunhyuk ke manager.

Dia menghembuskan napas berat. Dalam waktu sebulan, dia harus sudah menemukan apartemen untuk Eunhyuk. Dan selama sebulan Eunhyuk tinggal di sini, dia tidak boleh tidur di kamarnya sendiri dan berbuat macam-macam pada Eunhyuk.

-Eh? Berbuat macam-macam? Memangnya apa yang mau Donghae lakukan pada _yeoja_ polos itu?

Beban pikiran yang ada di benak Donghae semakin berat mendapati _yeojachingu_-nya sudah bangun dan kini sedang duduk di atas ranjang yang sudah ia bereskan. Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa membaca maksud gestur tubuhnya.

Seakan mengerti dengan pikiran Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku bisa pindah ke tempat bibiku di Mokpo," katanya.

Donghae tersentak dengan kalimat Eunhyuk. "Kau mendengar percakapanku tadi, ya? Bukan begitu!" bantah Donghae namun Eunhyuk tidak memberikan jawaban. "Bukannya Teukie _Hyung_ tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini. _Yeojachingu_-nya Kyuhyun dan Yesung _Hyung_ juga pernah menginap di sini, kok. Dia hanya takut ada skandal yang melibatkan dirimu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan perilaku ELF. Hanya itu."

"Aku mengerti Hae. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal dengan bibimu itu," kata Donghae seraya merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "Tampangnya jutek sekali." Eunhyuk tertawa mendengarnya. "Teukie _Hyung_ bilang, kau bisa tinggal selama sebulan di sini. Dan selama sebulan itu, aku harus mencarikanmu apartemen. Selama itu juga, aku tidur diluar."

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti bahwa kekasihnya ini masih lelaki normal yang bisa saja melakukan hal-hal di luar perkiraan pada dirinya. Baru pada saaat ia melihat senyum _evil_–yang lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah kekasihnya itu–ia baru mengerti. Pipinya langsung merona padam. "Berhenti menunjukkan seringai itu. Aku benci melihatnya!"

Donghae memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Eunhyuk. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan Eunhyuk percaya, Donghae tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Ia mempercayainya.

.

.

.

.

"HyukJae-_ssi_, tolong jaga _dorm_. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menelfon nomor pada memo yang sudah kutempel di pintu kulkas," pesan Leeteuk sebelum ia menutup pintu dan menyusul anggota lainnya untuk ke parkiran karena seharian ini mereka memiliki jadwal yang padat.

"Iya," jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari kegiatan mencuci piring.

Bohong sekali bila Super Junior berkata tidak memiliki pekerja rumah tangga di _dorm_ mereka yang ditempat delapan personil _namja_. Eunhyuk hanya ingin meringankan beban bibi pengurus rumah tangga yang pastinya memiliki pekerjaan tambahan karena kehadirannya di sana. Eunhyuk cukup tahu diri dengan posisinya sekarang.

Ia mengelap tangannya lalu menatap sekeliling. _Dorm_ yang ada di hadapannya bahkan tak lebih baik dari gudang di rumahnya dulu. Ia sendiri bingung, bagaimana kedelapan _namja_ itu bisa tinggal di tempat seberantakkan ini.

Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia ingat, keadaan kamar Donghae bahkan lebih berantakan lagi. Ia bergegas menuju kamar _namjachingu_-nya untuk membereskannya. Meskipun kemarin Donghae berkata ia akan membereskannya, tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak percaya. Donghae bukan tipe orang yang suka beres-beres, ditambah lagi dengan kesibukannya kini. Rasanya semakin mustahil saja.

Dia mulai dengan komik-komik yang kemarin sudah ia tumpuk di sudut ruangan. Seingatnya, dulu Donghae sama sekali tidak menyukai yang namanya manga. Entahlah, Eunhyuk juga tidak tahu alasannya. Yang jelas, di hadapannya ada satu set komik Dragonball kesukaannya dalam versi lengkap.

_Yeoja_ berambut hitam itu mengikat rambut panjangnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia semakin semangat membereskan kamar yang akan ditinggalinya sampai ia mendapat apartemen baru itu karena pekerjaannya tinggal sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal mengeluarkan tumpukan baju kotor di sudut ruangan.

"Tumben sekali mereka mencuci piring," ucap sebuah suara cukup nyaring hingga dapat didengar Eunhyuk di kamar. Gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk mendengar kelunjutan dari percakapan itu. "Padahal biasanya mereka langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"_Ajumma_, biar aku yang menaruh barang belanjaannya," kata suara lain yang terdengar lebih kalem. "Ryeowook-_ah_, lebih baik kau membantuku," katanya lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sungmin-_ssi_," kata sebuah suara yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

_Ryeowook? Sungmin? Mereka siapa?_ pikir Eunhyuk. Ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut satupun _member_ Super Junior. Bagaimana juga tiga orang itu bisa masuk ke sini? Seingat Eunhyuk, pintu dorm ini akan terkunci sendiri bila tertutup. Berarti, mereka memegang kunci.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk saja yang kaget, tapi tiga orang asing–bagi Eunhyuk–juga kaget. Terutama gadis berambut kemerahan pendek dan bergelombang. Gadis itu menatap Eunhyuk cukup intens.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa menjawab.

Gadis berambut kemerahan itu mendengus. "Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, baru kau bertanya. Lagipula, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di _dorm_ Super Junior? Apakah kau _fans_ yang menerobos masuk, begitu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Wookie-_ah_!" tegur gadis yang berambut hitam.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Kalau bukan karena warna rambut mereka, Eunhyuk tidak yakin bisa membedakan dua orang ini. Mereka sangat mirip. Tapi dilihat dari cara mereka berbicara, mereka sangat berbeda. Yang berambut hitam terdengar lebih baik, sedangkan Si Rambut Kemerahan lebih emosional.

"Maafkan dia, _mood_nya memang mudah berubah," kata Si Rambut Hitam tanpa memperdulikan rengutan gadis di sampingnya. Ia hanya menyikut pinggang Gadis-Berambut-Kemerahan itu. "Aku Sungmin. Dan ini adikku, Ryeowook."

"_Jeoneun_ Lee HyukJae _imnida_," kata Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri dengan formal.

"Jadi, dia yang dibilang Si Ikan?" tanya Ryeowook. "Si Ikan menghancurkan liburan indahku!"

"_Ya_! Wookie-_ah_! Kau tidak boleh begitu!" tegur Sungmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat bingung dengan percakapannya dan saudari kembarnya. "Ah, itu! Tadi pagi Donghae-_ssi_ menelfon kami. Katanya kami disuruh ke sini untuk menemani temannya."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Temani aku!" teriak Donghae pada _member_ yang lain dengan wajah yang ia buat se-_aegyo_ mungkin–namun ha ini malah membuat member lain ingin muntah.

Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan layar laptop dan _Starcraft_-nya hanya berdecak bosan. "Kau sudah tua, _Hyung_. Masa masih minta ditemani kami?" cibirnya. Donghae langsung menekuk wajahnya, tidak terima dibilang tua.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae pada Leeteuk yang sedang menandatangani beberapa album terbaru mereka dengan spidol emas. "Kau bilang Eunhyuk tidak boleh tinggal di _dorm_, kan? Kalau begitu temani aku mencari apartemen!"

"Memangnya sesulit itu kah mencari apartemen untuk _neo sarangha yeojachingu_?" sindir Leeteuk. Sebagai lelaki normal berusia 29 tahun, ia pantas iri dengan bocah berwajah ikan di hadapannya ini. Ia bahkan belum pernah mengetahui rasanya punya kekasih!

Donghae berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan memohon. Leeteuk yang tidak bisa ditatap sedemikian intens-nya mengeluh pasrah. Ia tidak pernah bisa membiarkan salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya ketiban masalah. Apalagi masalah itu bisa berujung pada pemutusan kontrak dengan pihak SM Entertainment.

"Iya… iya…" jawab Leeteuk. Ia menutup spidolnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan menyambar kunci mobil. "Ayo pergi."

"_Hyung_, aku ikut!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan kekanan-kananannya sambil mematikan laptopnya. "Aku tidak ada kegiatan sampai nanti malam."

Yesung mengikuti keempat _namja_ di depannya dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_. Hari ini dia juga tidak memiliki kegiatan sama sekali. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Ryeowook kencan. Tapi mengingat Ryeowook bukan lagi mahasiswi dan sekarang sudah bekerja kantoran, _yeojachingu_-nya jadi tidak bisa diganggu di akhir pekan. _Yeoja_ manis itu lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar seharian, membalas dendam karena waktu tidurnya sering berkurang akibat lembur.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. _Member_ lainnya memang kadang memiliki kegiatan masing-masing. Seperti Kangin yang menjadi DJ radio. Siwon dengan drama terbarunya. Shindong menjadi pembawa acara. Hangeng sudah melesat pergi sejak mereka selesai tampil, katanya ada sesi pemotretan majalah. Entahlah, Leeteuk juga tidak tahu.

Selama perjalanan, baik Yesung, Kyuhyun, maupun Donghae, harus berpegangan erat pada apapun di sekitar mereka. Leeteuk membawa mobilnya seakan mereka sedang berada di atas rel rollercoaster yang beberapa bagian yang macet.

"Pulang nanti biar Kyuhyun saja yang membawa mobilnya!" kata Yesung yang segera disetujui Donghae. Ia masih belum mau mati muda tanpa memiliki keluarga dengan cara konyol. Leeteuk berkali-kali menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka berada depan sebuah gedung apartemen, lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata–plus masker yang hanya dipakai Kyuhyun. Beruntung budaya memakai masker dan kacamata di Korea sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah, sehingga mereka tidak akan dianggap sebagai mata-mata atau orang jahat.

Jari Leeteuk menelusuri sederet tulisan di papan pengumuman yang mencantumkan alamat-alamat apartemen yang sedang ingin disewakan. "Kau mau yang seperti apa, Hae?"

"Yang sudah lengkap dengan perabotan," jawab Donghae seyakin-yakinnya kalau Korea Selatan memang sudah merdeka.

Yesung yang ada di sebelah Leeteuk mencibir. "Dasar nggak mau rugi."

"Itu namanya prinsip ekonomi, _Hyung_," canda Donghae.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar ekonomi? Seingatku, kau memilih jurusan seni, _Hyung_," tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Sudahlah, nih, bicara sendiri dengan pemilih apartemennya," kata Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang sedang tersambung dalam koneksi telfon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan… lama sekali orang itu datangnya…" keluh Kyuhyun. Kakinya sudah pegal karena berdiri terus, bersandar pada tembok.

Namanya Kang Sora, pemilik apartemen yang tadi ditelfon Leeteuk. Karena ingin melihat isi apartemen yang disewakan Kang Sora, keempat _namja_ yang digandrungi para kaum hawa ini harus menunggu sang pemilik sampai jam tiga sore karena sang pemilik sedang bekerja. Entah sebagai apa, mereka tidak mau tahu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_…" sapa seorang perempuan dengan blazer merah dan rambut bergelombang. Wajahnya sedikit _chubby_ meskipun tubuhnya dapat dibilang kurus. "Kalian yang ingin menyewa apartemen ini?"

Demi apapun yang ada dalam genggaman Sora, nama perempuan _chubby_ itu, ia ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya melihat empat idola _Hallyu_ tampan berdiri menunggunya. _It's one in a million_. Kesempatan langkah yang tidak setiap orang dapat meraihnya.

Menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat akibat berlari dan empat _namja_ itu, Sora segera menunjukkan isi dalam apartemennya yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia tinggali. Sekitar tiga bulan.

Donghae melihat sekeliling. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu luas seperti _dorm_ Super Junior. Cukup rapi dan memiliki perabotan yang cukup, sehingga ia tidak perlu membeli _furniture_. Sayangnya, kain-kain putih yang menutupi hampir setiap _furniture_ dari debu membuat Donghae tidak bisa melihat lebih detail.

"Kalian mau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sora ingin tahu.

"Tidak, ini untuk teman kami," sangkal Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang memang dari awal hanya ingin ikut-ikutan, melihat sekeliling mereka sambil mengira-ngira berapa harga sewa dan jual apartemen ini. Lumayan untuk investasi karena letaknya di pusat kota dan memiliki akses jalan ke mana-mana. Harganya pasti tinggi.

"Berapa bulanannya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sebulan tujuh ratus ribu won, tapi bila ingin sewa selama setahun, hanya tujuh setengah juta won," jelas Sora sambil menemani tamu-tamunya berkeliling apartemen.

"Baiklah, aku sewa apartemen ini tiga bulan," kata Donghae.

Sora sedikit kaget karena baru kali ini ada yang melihat apartemennya dan langsung setuju. Rata-rata orang yang melihat apartemennya akan berkata, "Saya pikir-pikir dulu," dan terkadang tidak ada kabar lagi setelahnya.

"Eh, iya," jawab Sora sedikit kikuk. "Bisa saya minta DP-nya dulu? Hanya untuk memastikan saja."

Donghae mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu won dan menyerahkannya pada Sora yang sedang menulis pada kwitansi. Setelah mengitung jumlah uangnya, Sora memberikan kwitansinya pada Donghae.

"Akan kubersikan dulu apartemen ini. Lusa kau bisa melunasi pembayarannya dan menempati tempat ini," kata Sora.

"Bisa minta nomor rekeningmu?" tanya Donghae.

Sora mengangguk dan menuliskannya pada selembar kertas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Sebaris makanan tersaji di atas piring dalam porsi jumbo tertata rapi di meja makan. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja, namun bila mengingat bahwa Ryeowook mengerjakan itu semua dalam kurun waktu dua setengah jam sendirian, itu yang namanya fantastis.

Sungmin dan dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu Ryeowook. Kata Sungmin, Ryeowook terbiasa memasak sendiri, jadi bila ada yang membantu ia malah merasa risih karena tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Kau menggunakan kekuatan apa sampai bisa masak sebanyak ini?" tanya Eunhyuk polos sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sederet makanan di meja pada sosok _yeoja_ berambut pendek kemerahan yang berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

_Meskipun lebih tua dariku, pertanyaannya sangat polos_, pikir Ryeowook. "Aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan apapun."

"Aih… wangi apa ini?" Suara Shindong tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka. Ketiga _yeoja_ itu serentak menoleh pada pintu apartemen. Shindong, Siwon, dan Kangin baru pulang. Tumben sekali mereka bisa pulang bersama.

"Sepertinya enak," timpal Kangin yang segera duduk di depan meja makan. Tangannya ia gosok-gosokan, bersiap untuk makan.

"_Oppa_! Kau harus menunggu yang lain datang dulu!" kata Ryeowook. Hanya _yeoja_ manis itu yang berani melabrak Kangin. Kangin sendiri malas berurusan dengan Ryeowook karena _yeoja_ manis itu ternyata memiliki otak _evil_ yang lebih parah dari Kyuhyun di balik wajah imut-imutnya.

"Iya… iya…" jawab Kangin setengah hati. _Namja_ itu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk membersihkan riasan wajahnya dan berganti baju.

"Hal ini juga berlaku untuk kalian, Shindong _oppa_ dan Siwon _oppa_!" lanjut Ryeowook.

Pupus sudah harapan Shindong untuk segera merasakan makanan enak buatan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu keburu menutup panci keramik yang berisi sup, menjaganya agar tetap hangat sampai _member_ yang lain pulang. Shindong harus rela mengisi perutnya dengan biskuit dulu.

"Sudah jam enam. Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di depan TV.

_Namja_ berwajah panjang itu mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menoton berita berbahasa inggris dari TV kabel yang dipasang. Hal ini yang membuat Kangin dan Siwon sering berebut remote. Ah, bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi juga Kyuhyun yang ingin bermain game. Sedangkan Kangin ingin menonton drama.

"Hankyung _Hyung_ punya jadwal sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk _Hyung_, Yesung _Hyung_, dan Donghae, aku tidak tahu."

"Oh… ya sudah," kata Sungmin mengakhiri percakapan mereka begitu saja. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin berbasa-basi sedikit dengan namja tinggi itu karena mereka memang jarang bicara, kecuali bila benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia iri melihat kedua _yeoja_ itu terlihat cukup akrab dengan member lain–bahkan Ryeowook berani membentak mereka. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah _member_ SuJu dapat menerima kehadirannya di sini. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan banyak tindakan yang akan memicu skandal.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.482 words**

Maap telat update. Seminggu ini banyak ulangan eoh. Minggu depan juga udah mau MID tes dan pelajaran tambahan udah mulai.

SiBum? Karena ini lanjutan Paparazzi, dan di Paparazzi Kibum udah sama Henry, ya… dengan berat hati saya bilang nggak bisa. Mianhae…

Terima kasih untuk: aissh-ii, kyunny, kim ahjumma, Arit291, nyukkunyuk, ressijewelll, SaranghaeSuJu, rainforest56, Chipichipi jewelzfish, yantiheenim, ShillaSarangKyu, Stephanie Choi, Evil Thieves, Ika-Chan Imut, Ivha, eunhae25, Fina lie veronica, Kyo Ellie, kyuli, IamCloudFishy, Cloud77, 1, minmi arakida, dirakyu, Mincha, Thania Lee, nahanakyu, Kim Jung Min, Fine7, Anonymouss, Ilamalia, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, lucifer84, Guest, Kim Soo Hyun, Kim ryokie, Pikapika, harumisujatmiko, 13elieve SuperJunior, cherrizka980826, Vivinetaria, kyukyu, sha, reaRelf, MinnieGalz. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Thursday, August 30, 2012

05.30 P.M.

Published at:

Friday, August 31, 2012

09.57 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	10. Chapter 10

Langit sudah menjadi gelap sejak tiga jam lalu. Jarum pendek juga sudah hampir mengarah pada angka sembilan di jam dinding. Namun, dua anak manusia itu masih berjalan di sepanjang lorong bangunan apartemen yang hampir selalu sepi karena kesibukan masing-masing pemiliknya.

"Wookie-_ah_!"

"Wookie-_ah_!"

"Woo–"

"_Ya_! Kim Jong Woon! Berhenti memanggil-manggil namaku!" pekik Ryeowook. Telinganya pengang mendengar panggilan Yesung yang berkali-kali.

Yesung berdiri di samping Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memasang wajah masam. Gadisnya mengabaikan dia dengan memilih mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar apartemen Super Junior.

Hal ini terjadi begitu saja. Secepat angin berhembus memasuki pori-pori kulit mereka. Pulang dari berkeliling mencari apartemen, Ryeowook tahu-tahu segera memakai jaketnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung tercenung mendapatkan sambutan panas darinya.

"Apa salahku?" Yesung berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook. Mengahalangi langkah gadis itu.

"Menurutmu?" balas Ryeowook. "Menyingkir dari jalanku, _Oppa_!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan," kata Yesung dengan nada datar yang membuat Ryeowook bergeridik ngeri. Yesung berbicara datar bukan berarti _namja_ berkepala besar itu akan benar-benar tenang. Justru berarti dia sedang mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang sudah mendekati limit dan bisa meledak kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

Eunhyuk nyaris saja akan menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya saat mendengar debuman pintu cukup keras disusul dengan teriakan Yesung memanggil-manggil nama Ryeowook. Ia sempat melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun yang ia dapati malah tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari yang lain.

Pintu kembali terbuka. HanGeng yang baru pulang bertanya sambil melepaskan sepatunya. "Mereka kenapa? Kejar-kejaran di lorong tadi. Ia menunjuk pintu di belakangnya dengan ibu jari.

Leeteuk hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook seperti itu."

"Ababil," celoteh Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan bermain _game_-nya. Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya menjewer telinga Kyuhyun–yang entah bisa dibilang _namjachingu_-nya atau bukan. "Ya! Sungmin-_ah_! Kenapa kau menjewerku?" Ia memegangi telinganya yang memerah. "Sakit tahu!"

"Seperti kau tidak ababil saja, Cho!" Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu sedikit keki mendengar kembarannya disebut ababil. "Cepat habiskan sayur di piringmu!"

"Nggak mau!" balas Kyuhyun dengan bibir dimonyongkan khas anak kecil, membuat Sungmin semakin berdecak kesal.

Donghae mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang mencuci piring sendirian. Meninggalkan pasangan KyuMin yang masih seperti anak kecil. Sungmin selalu saja menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti bermain _game_ dan makan–tentu saja termasuk menghabiskan sayuran di dalamnya. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk meneruskan _game_-nya dan mengabaikan _yeoja_ manis di sisinya.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Tinggak sedikit lagi. Sebentar juga selesai."

Memang, tinggal ada beberapa piring dan sendok yang belum di cuci. Donghae jelas sangat telat dalam menawarkan bantuan. Jadilah Donghae bertumpu pada pinggir meja sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan Donghae, Eunhyuk terlihat salah tingkah dan tersenyum canggung. "Kenapa?"

Donghae mengambil selembar tissue dan mengelap pipi Eunhyuk yang terdapat busa sabun. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan aliran darahnya menuju ke kepala. Panas. Berdebar. Bahagia. Semuanya teraduk jadi satu. Membuat wajahnya memerah dengan mudah. Selalu begini. Meskipun sudah menjadi kekasih Sang Bintang _Hallyu_, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan Donghae.

"Chagi-_ah_, aku malu?" goda Donghae sambil menoel dagu Eunhyuk.

"Urgh…" Dengus Eunhyuk sambil berusaha kembali fokus pada piring-piring di tangannya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Lee Donghae."

_Namja_ yang kerap kali disebut Ikan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan deru napas hangat dan teratur Donghae yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya. "Tidak akan, Hyukkie-_ah_." Secepat kilat, Donghae menyabotase pipi Eunhyuk lalu berlari menuju kamarnya sebelum gadis itu sadar dengan situasi yang dihadapinya.

"_YA_! LEE DONGHAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Shindong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika rasa haus menyambangi kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati lampu ruang tengah masih menyala terang. Penasaran, ia mendahulukan untuk pergi ke sana dibandingkan dengan dapur.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae dengan saksama. Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Hampir semua _member_ sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sungmin pun juga sudah pulang di antar Kyuhyun sejak beberapa jam lalu. Yesung masih belum kembali setelah aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Salah, Donghae! Harusnya begini," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengulangi gerakan _wave_ pada tangannya.

Seperti ketika mereka SMA, Donghae berulang kali belajar gerakkan _wave_ dengan Eunhyuk sebagai mentornya, namun _namja_ yang senang bila disebut _Prince_ itu tetap tidak bisa. Gerakkannya terlalu patah sehingga terlihat aneh.

Sudah berulang kali Eunhyuk menguap bosan dan mengantuk memperhatikan Donghae. Sedangkan _namja_ itu terlihat stress dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun ia tidak putus asa dan terus mengulanginya. Entah sudah sampai yang keberapa, Eunhyuk terlalu malas untuk menghitunginya.

"Kalian ngapain malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Shindong ingin tahu.

"Dia belajar gerakkan _wave_," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Donghae tanpa dosa.

Shindong membulatkan mulutnya. "Seperti ini, kan?" Ia melakukan gerakan _wave_ dengan benar dan malah semakin membuat Donghae merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa melakukannya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya_! Aku yang sedang belajar, _Hyung_!" protes Donghae.

Mengacuhkan Donghae, _namja_ berbadan tambun itu bertanya pada Eunhyuk. "Kau bisa, HyukJae-_ssi_?"

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan melakukan gerakan _wave_ dilanjutkan gerakan _robotic_ yang masih lancar ia lakukan. Hal ini membuat Shindong berdecak kagum melihat kepiawaian _yeoja_ itu dalam menari. Ia semakin semangat dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk melakukan beberapa gerakkan lagi. Dengan senang hati, Eunhyuk menyanggupinya.

Donghae berdiri dengan bibir terkatup. Sebagai _lead_ _dancer_ _boyband_ sebesar Super Junior, hal ini merupakan pukulan telak baginya. Dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan, meskipun perempuan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ini terlalu memalukan.

Kini, Donghae dibuat tercengang dengan Eunhyuk yang menari sambil menyanyikan lagu Sorry Sorry dengan lancar. Hei! Sejak kapan _yeojachingu_nya mempelajari gerakkan itu?

Shindong bertepuk tangan kagum. "Seharusnya kau saja yang menjadi _lead dancer_ kami, HyukJae-_ssi_, bukan malah Si Ikan ini," canda Shindong.

Mendengar kelanjutan percakapan ini malah membuat Donghae malas. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan tidur di ranjang. Tidak memperdulikan nasihat Leeteuk tadi pagi yang melarangnya untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Eunhyuk.

Ia mengamati langit-langit kamarnya yang masih terang karena ia tidak pernah mematikan lampu saat tidur. Tidak ada yang menarik selain cat warna putih yang melapisi atap _gypsum_ kamarnya. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napas kasar lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Donghae-_ah_," panggil sebuah suara lembut yang sudah Donghae kenal. Suara Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah tidur?"

Perlahan Donghae mengangkat bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Eunhyuk menatapanya dengan… entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tatapan gadisnya. Seperti meminta maaf, memohon, dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Donghae jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari kekasihnya malah semakin membuatnya tidak enak hati. "_Mianhaeyo_."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak salah." Donghae membaringkan dirinya ke sisi lain kasur agar Eunhyuk bisa tidur.

Merasa dihiraukan, Eunhyuk membaringkan dirinya di samping Donghae yang memilih untuk tidur dengan membelakangni dirinya. Ia tatapi punggung kekar kekasihnya yang terbalut piyama biru cukup lama. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh itu.

Sedikit tersentak, Donghae menoleh untuk melihat kekasihnya yang kini tertidur dengan kepala yang dibenamkan di punggungnya. Ia membalik badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk yang cepat sekali pulas. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut Eunhyuk lalu mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Tidak pernah bisa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di sini, _Eonnie_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menaruh beberapa kantung plastik belanjaan Eunhyuk yang belum dibuka sama sekali oleh pemiliknya sejak menginap di _dorm_ Super Junior. Barang bawaan Eunhyuk memang terbilang sedikit untuk orang yang sedang pindahan. Dan ini merupakan satu keuntungan untuknya karena tidak perlu repot-repot membawa barang.

"Ya, Donghae bilang begitu," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menempatkan barang-barangnya.

Ryeowook berjalan berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat tiap lekuk apartemen Eunhyuk. "_Eonnei_! Kau beruntung sekali!" pekik Ryeowook saat berdiri di balkon. Kedua _yeoja_ itu segera menghampirinya. "Dari sini kau bisa langsung melihat pemandangan kota dengan baik. Si Ikan itu pintar sekali memilihkan tempat untukmu. Jadi iri…"

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Minta saja pada Yesung _Oppa_." Perkataannya seketika membuat senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah Ryeowook berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Maaf… maksudku–"

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Ryeowook sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki satupun bahan makanan untuk dimakan. Mie instan pun tidak. "_Aigoo_… tidak ada apa-apa di sini? Bagaimana aku bisa masak untuk kita semua? Belum lagi kalau _namja-namja_ kelaparan itu datang ke sini." Ia menutup pintu _kitchen set_. "_Eonnie_, aku pergi dulu mau beli bahan makanan."

Beberapa hari dikunjungi terus oleh dua anak kembar itu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mengerti dengan sifat keduanya. Ryeowook ternyata tidak segalak saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Gadis itu hanya sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang jelek saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan Sungmin bisa berubah menjadi seorang _eomma_ dan tidak sabar bila berurusan dengan _maknae_ Super Junior yang paling anti makan sayur.

Ryeowook mengenakan jaketnya dan memasukkan ponsel serta dompet ke dalam celananya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Bunyi debuman pintu mengiringi kepergian _yeoja_ berambut pendek kemerahan itu. Meninggalkan dua _yeoja_ bermarga Lee itu dalam apartemen.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Biasa. Dengan Yesung _Oppa_." Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Ryeowook itu mudah cemburu. Apalagi bila menyangkut mantan pacar Yesung yang rata-rata adalah _member_ _girlband_."

"Jadi… hanya Ryeowook-_ssi_ saja yang dari kalangan bisa? Maksudku bukan artis."

"Ya." Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari kantung belanjaan Eunhyuk. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana mulanya Ryeowook dan Yesung bisa bertemu hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Mereka terlalu unik dan berbeda jauh."

"Begitu juga denganmu dan Kyuhyun, kan?" goda Eunhyuk.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Ah itu… aku dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Serius?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Tapi kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, lho. Ah, tapi kadang aku melihat kalian malah seperti pasangan ibu dan anak." Ia mengingat-ingat Kyuhyun dijewer Sungmin kemarin.

Sungmin menyimpulkan senyum tipis. "Kyuhyun pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya," baru Eunhyuk akan menyanyakan kenapa, Sungmin sudah menyambungnya, "Bila aku menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin saja aku bisa menghambat karirnya. Juga… aku takut bila nanti kami seperti Yesung _Oppa_ dan Ryeowook tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah dengan ringan menuju toko grosiran dekat apartemen. Sepanjang jalan, ia merasa kembali menjadi anak SMA lagi. Pertama karena tingginya memang hanya setinggi anak SMA. Kedua karena gaya berpakaiannya kini _super_ cuek. Wajah tanpa _makeup_, _sneakers_, dan jaket kebesaran. Ia sungguh bukan Ryeowook yang biasa.

"Permisi," ucap seorang asing pada Ryeowook. "Apa kau LeeRyeowook?"

"_Ne_," jawabnya. "Ada apa, ya?"

Senyum manis yang dilontarkan Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ di hadapannya sedikit tersipu. _Pantas saja _Boss_ menyukainya. Dia sangat manis. Tidak seperti mantan-matan boss yang memiliki wajah sombong._ "Ada yang ingin menemui Anda."

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan puluhan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Seingatnya, dia sudah minta ijin untuk cuti dua hari ini. Dan dia serta semua _client_ nya tahu bila ia paling tidak bisa diganggu saat libur.

Sedikit gugup, _yeoja_ itu menjawab. Ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di balik punggung. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menemuinya," ucap Ryeowook enteng lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu yang masih tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook berbalik, menghadap gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. "Kau tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku masih bisa selamat setelah bertemu dengan orang yang kau maksud itu, kan? Sebagai _yeoja_ muda yang masih memiliki masa depan, aku pantas meragukannya." Di saat-saat seperti ini, masih sempat-sempatnya _yeoja_ yang baru lulus kuliah ini melebih-lebihkan ucapannya.

Keraguan melingkupi gadis itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jong Woon _Sajangnim_ yang memintanya!" Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jujur.

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika mendengar nama asli kekasihnya disebutkan oleh gadis itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. "Oh… kau karyawan H&G, ya." Ryeowook menunjuk gadis yang hanya terpaut lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Katakan padanya, kalau berani, temui aku sendiri. Jangan seperti ini!"

Ryeowook berjalan menuju toko grosiran yang menjadi tempat tujuannya tadi. Tidak memperdulikan namanya yang terus menerus diserukan oleh gadis itu. _Sebodo amatlah_.

Datang ke toko grosiran juga tidak membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik. Penjaga kasir itu terus menerus menonton tayangan acara gossip dan memekik histeris tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya sebagai pelanggan. _Di mana-mana, penggan itu adalah raja dan harus dilayani! Bukannya malah diacuhkan seperti ini!_ Rutuknya dalam hati sambil berkeliling memilih bahan makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"_Omo_… Yesung dengan Jiyeon?!"

"Jiyeon? Siapa dia?"

"Ah, kau ini! Dia itu personilnya T-Ara! Yang main Dream High Season Dua!"

Jujur saja, Ryeowook sedikit terusik dengan pembicaraan dua perempuan penjaga kasir itu yang membicarakan kekasihnya dengan wanita lain. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak pada mereka, "Hei! Ini aku Lee Ryewook! Kekasihnya Kim Jong Woon, _lead vokal_ Super Junior!"

Dengan tampang ditekuk, Ryeowook menaruh keranjangnya di atas meja depan mereka. "_Eonnie_! Cepat hitung belanjaannya! Aku ada keperluan!" katanya dengan nada super judes membuat dua perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar kaca.

"Iya, _Agassi_," kata seorang yang lebih tua dari dua perempuan itu dan segera menghitung belanjaan Ryeowook.

Sambil menunggu, Ryeowook memandangi jalan di luar sana yang terlihat lengang. Tidak ramai seperti jalan raya besar yang ada di depan gedung kantornya. Pikirannya melayang pada libur musim panas nanti. _Sepertinya aku harus mengambil libur lebih panjang._

Setelah menerima kembalian, Ryeowook membawa dua kantung belanjaannya yang terbilang cukup berat. Perjalanan dari toko grosiran ke apartemen Eunhyuk terasa panjang meski hanya berbeda dua blok. Musim yang sudah mulai memasuki masa pergantian musim dari semi ke panas, menambah rasa berat yang menerjang tangannya.

"Eh?!" pekiknya kaget ketika salah satu kantung belanjaannya diangkat oleh orang lain. Dia menoleh, menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dengan topi dan kaca mata tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan memamerkan senyum lebar. Ia segera mendengus.

"Wookie-_ah_!" panggilnya.

"Apa Jong Woon-_ssi_? Kembalikan belanjaanku!" kata Ryeowook pada namjachingunya yang baru mengganti warna rambut lusa kemarin.

"Tidak sampai mengatakan apa masalahmu padaku," kata Yesung sambil mengangkat belanjaan Ryeowook tinggi-tinggi.

Ryeowook yang notabenenya lebih pendek hampir lima belas senti dari Yesung, merengut kesal. Ia menggelembungkan bibirnya dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Kau tahu apa yang jadi masalah di antara kita, Kim Jong Woon. Tidak usah berlagak bodoh!" Suara Ryeowook yang sudah tinggi, semakin tinggi. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. Melupakan belanjaannya yang masih berada di tangan namja itu.

"_Ya_! Wookie-_ah_!" panggil Yesung sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Apa ini tentang Jiyeon?" tebaknya.

"Menurutmu?" balas Ryeowook sarkastik. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berdii menghadap Yesung. Matanya sudah mulai terasa perih. "_Oppa_, kita sudah hampir tiga tahun, kan?" tanyanya lalu melanjutkan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung. "Selama itu, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Jiyeon di belakangku?"

Yesung sedikit tersentak. Ternyata akar permasalahannya memang tentang Jiyeon. "Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook menghadap ke arah sebuah papan reklame, membelakangi Yesung. Berharap _namja_ itu tidak melihat air matanya yang sudah tergenang dan siap jatuh kapanpun. "Kau tahu maksudku, Kim Jong Woon. Kalau kau dan Jiyeon memang tidak ada apa-apa setelah kalian putus, kalian tidak akan diberitakan kembali, kan?"

Yesung diam seribu bahasa. Bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap mata coklat terang milik kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Begitu pula hal yang dilakukan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ berambut kemerahan itu tanpa sadar mencengkram kedua sisi jaketnya hingga kusut.

"Jadi kau lebih mempercayai berita-berita kosong itu daripada kekasihmu sendiri?" tanya Yesung. Wajahnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih datar dari biasa. "Kau bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasanku sama sekali, Lee Ryeowook. Jiyeon, dia hanya membantu mempromosikan WHY Style."

Rasa bersalah Ryeowook semakin besar mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Memang, selama ini Jiyeon selalu digosipkan bersama Yesung karena mereka menggunakan aksesoris yang sama. Mulai dari kacamata sampai silikon ponsel mereka yang adalah keluaran WHY Style, toko milik Yesung selain H&G.

"Jadi, kau maunya bagaimana?"

Ditanyai seperti ini malah membuat pikiran dan hati Ryeowook seakan berperang dengan hasil yang imbang. Ia masih mencintai Yesung. Tapi gengsinya mengalahkan hatinya untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri. Ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Kita _break_ dulu…"

.

.

.

.

.

BLAM.

Eunhyuk yang sedang memutar garpunya pada pasta yang sedang ia makan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang baru dibanting oleh seorang yeoja mungil yang pergi lebih dari setengah jam lalu. Eunhyuk hanya diam memperhatikan Ryeowook yang menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja. Ia dan Sungmin keburu memesan makanan dari restoran dekat sini karena terlalu lama menunggu Ryeowook yang tidak kunjung kembali.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin. "Makan saja dulu. Membereskannya nanti saja."

Ryeowook hanya mematuh dan berjalan meninggalkan kantung belanjaannya. Ia mengambil garpu dan mulai memakan pastanya tanpa minat. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan terus berputar dalam benaknya seperti cuplikan film.

_Apanya yang menunggu sampai Ddangkoma tua? Baru lewat seribu hari saja, kami sudah begini!_ Batin Ryeowook mengingat perkataan Yesung saat mereka kencan waktu itu. Ia menusuk-nusuk pasta berlapis keju di depannya dengan beringas. _Kau menyebalkan Kim Jong Woon!_

"_Ya_! _Eonnie_!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Kalian berdua harus menemaniku pergi sekarang! Aku tidak terima penolakkan! Titik." Ryeowook langsung melahap habis pastanya dengan beringas. Emosi yang tiba-tiba saja meluap dalam dirinya membuat _yeoja_ itu melupakan tata krama makan juga dietnya. Selesai makan, ia langsung beralih pada belanjaannya yang masih teronggok begitu saja di meja.

"Dia… kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin ikutan diam. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"_Eonnie_!" pekik Ryeowook lagi sambil berkacak pinggang di antara Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Bibirnya manyun. "Makannya cepat! Kita mau pergi!"

"Ke mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyendokkan pasta ke mulutnya.

Senyum _evil_ terukir di bibir Ryeowook. Demi apapun juga saat ini, Sungmin benar-benar mencatat dalam otaknya untuk tidak membiarkan sang adik tercintanya sering-sering pergi ke _dorm_ Super Junior dan belajar senyum-senyum _evil_ ala Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dan–

–Hei! Sejak kapan senyum _evil_ Cho Kyuhyun menjadi _trendsetter_ di antara mereka semua?

**To Be Continue…**

**2.785 words**

Curcol dikit, ya. Saya sempet denger Yesung di-_couple_-in sama Jiyeon T-Ara. Dan saya nggak suka dan ngak akan nerima itu. Jong Woon cuma buat Ryeo Wook. Titik. #emosi. #abaikan.

_Feel_-nya kurang? Aaa… _mianhaeyo_. Saya juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Semoga yang ini _feel_-nya terasa. _Kamsahamnida_ untuk konkrit-nya ^^.

HanChul pasti dibikin kok sehabis ini. Masalahnya, saya nggak bisa prediksi di chapter berapa fic ini akan selesai.

Terima kasih untuk: reaRelf, minmi arakida, Anonymouss, nyukkunyuk, aissh-ii, kyukyu, ressijewelll, Mincha, rianalupamelulu, Arit291, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Stephanie Choi, cherizzka980826, myfishychovy, minami aikawa, kyunny, minnieGalz, Anchovy, 13elieve SuperJunior, HyukBunnyMing, Chipichipi jewelzfish, Thania Lee, qyukey, yantiheenim, Pikapika, aleajee. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Wednesday, September 12, 2012

05.37 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, September 13, 2012

03.33 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	11. Chapter 11

Eunhyuk duduk sambil mendengus. Tiga jam sudah ia, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin berkeliling salah satu mall yang ada dekat apartemennya. Namun sang pelaku–Ryeowook–yang mengajak mereka ke sana sama sekali belum membeli apapun. Gadis itu berpindah dari satu toko ke toko lain hanya untuk mencoba. Sungguh, hal ini membuat Eunhyuk mengantuk.

Ryeowook berjalan bolak-balik dengan sepatu _high heels_ setinggi sembilan senti menghadap ke arah cermin besar. Sesekali ia memutar, lalu merengut. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Menurutmu, ini bagus, tidak, _Eonnie_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Eunhyuk di belakangnya melalui pantulan cermin.

"Ya… ya…" jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. Ia ingin makan sekarang juga. "Cepat tentukan pilihanmu!"

Ryeowook berbalik menatap Eunhyuk secara langsung. "Kalau mau memberi barang _fashion_ seperti ini, tidak boleh sekali lihat, _Eonnie_. Takutnya nanti kita nggak suka. Sayang kalau sudah dibeli tapi nanti hanya dipakai sekali atau dua kali," jelas Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya bosan. Harusnya tadi ia ikut Sungmin ke _food court_ membeli minum saja.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**U**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

"Masih belum membeli apapun juga?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kaget melihat adiknya masih menyusuri jejeran rak sepatu.

Eunhyuk menghela napas bosan "Dia itu pakai baterai apa sih bisa jalan selama ini. Mengeluh haus pun tidak," kata Eunyuk sedikit kesal. "_Ya_! Ryeowook-_ah_! Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah capek dan lapar. Apakah kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh harap.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Eunhyuk dengan tatapan _innocent_ dan bibir dipautkan. "_Ani_," jawabnya singkat. Helaan napas kembali terdengah keluar dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meraih gelas lain yang ada di dalam kantung plastik yang dibawa Sungmin. Ia memang tidak menemukan _strawberry milk_ kesukaannya, tapi ia menemukan _blue ocean_ di sana. Ia langsung menarik satu tegukkan panjang. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini saat belanja?" tanya Eunhyuk ingin tahu. Matanya terus mengikuti Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh, menuju deretan sepatu lain yang _heels_-nya jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Dia jarang belanja seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan beli di _online_ _shop_," jelas Sungmin. _Yeoja_ berambut pendek itu memperhatikan sebuah sepatu _high heels_ merah muda berpita yang ada di salah satu jejeran sepatu.

Sepatu itu juga menjadi pusat pandangan Eunhyuk. "Kau menyukai sepatu itu? Beli saja!" katanya sambil mengambil sepatu itu lalu menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Sekali-sekali kau juga harus menyamakan tinggi dengan Kyuhyun!"

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah. "Ke-kenapa membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah pakai saja!" kata Eunhyuk menaruh sepatu itu di depan kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin meneliti sepatu itu dengan saksama sambil mengira-ngira berapa tinggi _heels_-nya. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan mengembalikan sepatu itu ke tempatnya semua. Kenangan saat ia pertama kali mengenakan _high heels_ kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

Saat itu ia, Ryeowook, dan Kibum sedang menghadiri perayaan _sweet seventeenth_ teman mereka. Dan seperti remaja lainnya, ia ingin mengenakan _high heels_. Sialnya saat di pesta, dia mengenakan _high heels_ dan hampir terpelet ke dalam kolam renang kalau saja Ryeowook dan Kibum tidak memeganginya.

Itu memalukan. Membuat Sungmin sedikit menghindari sepatu-sepatu ber_heels_ tinggi. Di rumah, _heels_ yang ia miliki paling tinggi adalah 5cm, dan hal itu tidak mungkin mengalahkan tinggi Kyuhyun yang sekitar 180cm.

"Ayo ke salon," ajak Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Lagi-lagi tanpa membawa satupun barang belanjaan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih, Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang memimpin jalan berbalik dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Cuci mata."

.

.

.

DOENG?

CUCI MATA? Hanya untuk cuci mata dan dia membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin keki sendiri selama tiga jam? Demi semua _strawberry milk_ kesukaan Eunhyuk, Ia ingin sekali memakan Ryeowook saat itu juga. Sumpah. Nggak boong. Rasanya ada uap-uap panas yang keluar dari hidung dan telinga Eunhyuk.

"Lee. Ryeo. Wook. Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Eunhyuk membuat orang-orang mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Sementara sang tersangka utama hanya cengar-cengir dan menunjukkan tanda _peace_. Dia mengamit lengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. "_Eonnie_, ayo ke salon! Aku yang bayar!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menarik kedua perempuan yang notabenenya lebih tua dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah ketika rambutnya yang sudah panjang harus ia relakan untuk digunting hingga seleher. Belum lagi rambutnya sejak tadi diberikan krim-krim aneh berwarna merah muda yang wanginya manis. Seperti permen karet menurutnya. Dan sekarang, rambutnya tengah diwarnai dengan warna pirang atas perintah Ryeowook.

Ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, hal yang terlintas di otak Eunhyuk hanya satu, ia serasa terbang kembali ke masa SMA-nya. Tinggal menambahkan jepit-jepit kecil dan ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Lee HyukJae yang dulu. Lee HyukJae yang pecicilan dan sering dipanggil Monyet oleh teman-temannya. Lee HyukJae yang gila menari. Lee HyukJae yang akan selalu bersama Lee Donghae.

Kadang ia berpikir, apakah dia akan bisa mempenyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Donghae selama Donghae masih terikat kontrak dengan SM Entertainment. Ia takut ia tidak bisa. Donghae masih memiliki enam tahun lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menuntaskan kontraknya bersama Super Junior. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti bila ia tidak bisa menunggu Donghae? Berpaling pada _namja_ lain, kah?

Seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya, ia ingin menjalankan hal yang dinamakan kencan. Benar-benar kencan di malam minggu. Bukan kencan yang seperti biasa ia lakukan dengan Donghae hari-hari kemarin–pergi ke luar jam tiga pagi. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ada _fans_ atau _paparazzi_ yang melihatnya?

Saking sibuknya Eunhyuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak sadar bila kuku-kukunya telah selesai diwarnai dan wajanya telah berpoleskan _make up_ tipis. Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling berpandangan sambil menggedikkan bahu melihat Eunhyuk mentapa kosong pada cermin.

"_Eonnie_!" panggil Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menoleh pada Ryeowook yang–eh, kok rambutnya Ryeowook tiba-tiba jadi panjang begitu? Seakan mengerti, Ryeowook nyengir lima jari. "Namanya _hair_ _extension_. Aku bosan menunggu rambutku sampai panjang," katanya sambil memainkan rambut-rambut barunya. "Bagaimana _make up_-nya?"

Eunhyuk menoleh pada cermin. Seingatnya, ia tidak di_makeup_. Walau samar, tetap saja Eunhyuk dapat merasakan lapisan BB cream, _eye shadow_, dan _lipstick_ di bagian-bagian wajahnya. Matanya pun terlihat lebih besar dengan _eyeliner_ dan bulu mata palsu.

"Kau sebenarnya mau apa, sih?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. "Aku merasa seperti boneka, kau tahu?"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Habis ini, kita belanja lagi!" ucapnya bersemangat dan berhasil membuat mata Eunhyuk membola.

"_Lagi_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah horor.

"_Ne_!" kata _yeoja_ itu. "_Kajja_! Mari kita belanja lagi!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah tangannya kembali ditarik-tarik Ryeowook. Sungmin pun tidak banyak membantu. Ketika dilirik, Sungmin hanya bisa nyengir serba salah dengan kondisi yang sama seperti Eunhyuk–ditarik-tarik juga oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Donghae memandangi cincin-cincin perak yang bersinar terang tertimpa cahaya dari balik kaca. Setengah jam lalu ia tiba di salah satu toko perhiasan, dan sampai detik ini dia belum bisa memutuskan akan membeli apa. Yunho yang tadi bersamanya sudah meninggalkan dia sendirian karena harus mengisi suatu acara.

Ada begitu banyak cincin dengan model yang beragam. Kalau saja harganya murah, pasti Donghae sudah akan membeli semuanya. Sayangnya harganya mahal, ditambah lagi bila modelnya rumit dan ditambah dengan berlian. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan berapa banyak won yang akan keluar dari rekeningnya.

Tapi untuk Eunhyuk, dia akan melakukannya.

"Bisa kulihat yang ini?" tanya Donghae pada sang pramuniaga setelah tadi sempat bingung menentukan pilihan. "Terima kasih," katanya setelah cincin yang menjadi tujuannya berada di depan matanya sendiri.

"Cincin ini adalah design terbaru kami. Beratnya sepuluh gram dan menggunakan batu _sapphire blue_. Dan ini hanya diproduksi tiga di seluruh dunia. Dua di antaranya sudah dibeli di Amerika dan Eropa. Sisanya satu, yang ini," jelas sang pramuniaga.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Donghae sambil terus memperhatikan cincin yang memantulkan cahaya lampu.

"Satu juta won."

Dan harga satu juta won itu setimpal dengan keindahan cincin itu. Ukiran-ukiran indah di sekelilingnya dan mata _sapphire_ _blue_ itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh hati. Terlalu indah. Dan juga, _limited edition_.

"Aku mau yang ini," kata Donghae.

Hei! Sebenarnya Donghae mau apa dengan cincin itu? Terlebih lagi cincin itu adalah cincin perempuan! Pastinya dia tidak akan menggunakan cincin itu? Untuk Eunhyuk, kah?

Senyum dan mata berbinar telah melekat pada wajah Donghae sejak pagi tadi. Dia telah memikirkan hal ini masak-masak. Mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya bila ia melaksanakan rencana–sebut saja rencana gila–ini.

"Terima kasih telah membeli di toko kami," kata Sang Pramuniaga setelah Donghae membayar dan memberikan cincin itu.

Senyum Donghae semakin melebar. Dia bahagia. Malam ini adalah malam penentuan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memutar-mutar dirinya di depan kaca. Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang pendek dibalut _mini dress_ biru gelap yang melekat di tiap lekuk tubuhnya dan sepasang _high heels_ bertaburan _glitter_ di kaki.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya nyengir. Hawa pengap tidak membuatnya ingin keluar dari bilik yang mereka tempati. Ya, mereka masih di dalam _mall_ dan rasa penasaran Ryeowook yang membuat ketiganya menempati satu ruangan super kecil itu.

Beberapa kali gadis yang warna rambutnya baru saja berubah itu menurunkan bawahan dressnya. Ia tampak tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"Bisa ganti yang lain saja, tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook. "Serius, aku tidak suka dengan dress sependek ini. Rasanya selalu naik," kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas.

Ryeowook dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, _Eonnie_! Kau lebih cantik bila begitu!"

Sungmin yang dari tadi tampak diam, mulai membuka suara, "Mungkin _Eonnie_ bisa menggunakan _stocking_," katanya memberi usul.

"Terserah kau saja, lah," kata Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai pasrah tubuhnya dijadikan seperti boneka oleh dua manusia kembar di hadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kalian berdua mendandaniku seperti ini? Baju yang dibelikan Si Ikan saja belum semuanya kupakai," tanya Eunhyuk menyelidik.

Ryeowook nyengir canggung. "Nggak apa-apa, kok." Dia memainkan rambutnya. "Cepat ganti baju, _Eonnie_! Aku dan Sungmin _Eonnie_ akan menunggu di luar!"

Sungmin mengikuti langkah Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. Rasanya lega sekali menghirup udara sejuk AC dari tempatnya yang sekarang. Ryeowook yang duduk di salah satu kursi tak jauh dari bilik Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hampir saja ketahun…" katanya. "Aku bisa dihabisi Manusia Ikan itu kalau sampai mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Bila melihat Hyukjae _Eonnie_ dan Donghae _Oppa_, jadi iri sekali…" kata Sungmin sambil menerawang ke karpet merah marun yang melapisi hampir seluruh permukaan lantai _department_ _store_. "Jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah."

Ryeowook tersenyum jahil. "Katakan saja pada Si Evil Kyu! Pasti dia akan langsung mengabulkannya, kok!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada kembarannya dengan wajah merona hebat. "A-apa-apaan kau? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seratus kali lebih jahil, Lee Ryeowook?"

"Sejak aku dan Si Evil Kyu sering kerja sama mengerjai Leeteuk _Oppa_!" ucap Ryeowook riang tanpa beban.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih saja merutuki tindakkan Ryeowook. Mulai dari mendandaninya, sampai mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sebuah Limosin putih yang kini menurunkannya di depan sebuah hotel megah dengan arsitektur bangunannya yang sangat modern dan mewah.

Ia hanya bisa mengikuti seseorang berseragam di depannya yang mengarahkannya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia tidak tahu letakknya di mana. Apakah ia mau diculik? Dan hal itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Mana ada penculik yang membawa mangsanya ke hotel berbintang seperti ini?

"Silahkan duduk," kata seorang pelayan sambil menarikkan kursi untuk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sendiri hanya menurut dan duduk di depan satu-satunya meja makan yang berada di ruangan besar itu. Terdapat satu kursi kosong di depannya. Untuk siapa?

"_I don't know, but I believe__. __That some things are meant to be__. __And that you'll make a better me__. __Everyday I love you_." Tiba-tiba suara merdu Donghae membuat Eunhyuk , menoleh dan mendapati _namja_ itu dalam balutan tuksedo sedang menyanyi sambil berjalan mendekat padanya.

Donghae meraih tangannya lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa harus bicara, keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang semakin cepat. Ulasan senyum tak henti-hentinya Donghae tampilkan. Namja itu merogo saku jas-nya, lalu membuka kotak kecil berlapis beludru ke hadapan Eunhyuk. Cincin bermata batu _sapphire_ tampak bercahaya kala tertimpa cahaya lampu.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, _would you marry me_?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk tak kuasa untuk menahan air mata kebahagian yang meluncur mulus dari kedua matanya. Dia menutup mulutnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. "_Yes, I would_."

Donghae menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Eunhyuk yang tampak serasi dengan pakaian Eunhyuk malam ini. Ia sudah berdiri dari posisi sujudnya tadi di hadapan Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan matanya ke arah lain, asalkan bukan Eunhyuk. Di sedikit gugup dengan perubahan status kekasihnya ini.

"Err… sepertinya aku perlu mendaftar wajib militer secepatnya," katanya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit membeku.

Eunhyuk mendongak, menatap wajah gugup kekasihnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melihat wajah gugup Donghae. "Donghae-_ah_!" panggilnya membuat Donghae mau tak mau menoleh padanya dan kembali bertemu dengan sepasa mata gelap milik kekasihnya. "_Saranghaeyo_."

Dan Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri lalu mengecup pipi Donghae. Seketika Donghae menjadi diam seribu bahasa layaknya patung. Di tengah kegugupannya di hadapan kekasihnya ini, kekasihnya malah menciumnya. Dan hal itu berhasil meruntuhkan kegugupan Donghae.

Tanpa Donghae berkata, Eunhyuk tahu kalau calon suaminya ini mencintainya melalui pelukan hangat yang diberikannya. Dan ia berharap, waktu berhenti di sini, saat ini, sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Aku tidak memerlukan banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, karena tanpa aku bicara kau sudah tahu isi hatiku

Karena kau adalah kau, Lee Hyuk Jae.

.

.

.

**Done**

.

.

.

**2.127 words**

Big Thanks to: AranciaChru, Ayugai Risa, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Han Eun Kyo, Han Soo Wook, HyukBunnyMing, Jewels97, Keyra Kyuunie, Kim Soo Hyun, KpopersUnyu, Kyo Ellie, Mei Hyun15, blue sky21, cherrizka980826, desroschan, epthy. , eunhae25, kyunny, 1, llamalia, minmi arakida, myhyukkiesmile, nyukkunyuk, puthri mala99, reaRelf, ressijewelll, rianalupamelulu, ryeosomNia14, sparkyumin, trytocreate, AidenLee15, BooFishy, Cho Rai Sa, Ellizabeth Kim, Kim Jung Min, MrsVampire, Park Ha, Vivinetaria, XxStarLitxX, aissh-ii, ceekuchiki, evilMinMin, fallforhaehyuk, haengbokhagae, imyk1601, nikyunmin, qyukey, sweetink, Tania3234, yantiheenim, Rio, Cloud77, Anonymouss, aleajee, Pikapika, Guest, kyukyu, IfaKyuKyungie369, Kim ryokie, Lee Eun Jae, Thania Lee, SsungMine, Chipichipi jewelzfish, Anchovy, minnieGalz, minami aikawa, myfishichovy, Stephanien Choi, Arit291, Mincha, kim ahjumma, SaranghaeSuJu, rainforest56, ShillaSarangKyu, Stephanie Choi, Evil Thieves, Ika-chan Imut, Ivha, Fina lie veronica, Kyo Ellie, kyuli, IamCloudFishy, dirakyu, nahanakyu, Fine7, Guest, harumisujatmiko, sha, fei, Lala, WIKA-IMUT, Raeminnie, Guest, Imcherlonntan, iyyan, blue minra, luqi, Shofiy Nurlatief, Sitara1083, Guest, dewi90, NeRadial, coolBeauty, yemillie, Guest, mitade13, Guest, haehae, kyuhyun1103, park ji hyun, KyuLoveMin, acipa calange unyuknya donge, Guest, chocho, Guest, Elly lyana, Guest, Eunfaloverz yeFawook, Rearea. Dan juga semua yang telah membaca.

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Thursday, October 25, 2012

04.49 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, October 25, 2012

09.21 P.M.

**U © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


End file.
